¿Anataga GoshujinSama?
by MichelTestarossa
Summary: Fate se encuentra a Nanoha de una manera muy Familiar , Fate se encontrará con un pequeño gato blanco, pero resulta que ese pequeño gato es una chica ¿que pasará después? Otro NanoFate -w-
1. Atashi no goshujin sama?

Anataga goshujin sama?  
>Bueno, antes de que lo lean, quisiera agradecer a algunos amigos que me dieron algunas ideas para que este fic diera frutos (Gracias Tonatiuh-Actek-, Seyren y Sonicth, si lo leen, ya agradecí por todos los días en los que me dedicaron todo el tiempo que fué posible hasta altas horas de la madrugada, tambien hay credito para ti, Mina, si es que lo lees), por cierto, gracias por algunas de las personas de facebook en ¨MSLN Fans y Fans Latino¨por recomendarme ¨Ahora y Para Siempre¨, ya me quede enviciada y quiero leer mas *o*. Les seré sinsera, este fic no será Hentai, ademas de que no se expresarme, no hago buenas historias y lo he conprobado.<p>

Les diré que este fic es ecchi, a lo mejor caiga en fanservice y a lo mucho en el harem lésbico (por asi decirlo XP). Si no les agradan estos generos (a menos claro que sea yuri), no lo lean, pero esto es con el fin de dar un buen ambiente a la historia (tanto comedia como instituto), otra cosa es que debo decirles que esta idea se me fue a la cabeza cuando vi un capitulo de What Da Faq en donde 2 pequeños gatos se estaban masajeando (Y pensé en el NanoFate), pero mientras mis locas ideas sugian de la nada, me enteré que había otro fic igual a este, no les dire cual es, pero les diré que esta en ingles. Cuando tuve tiempo, me lo leí, se me hizo buena la trama, al igual que el desarrollo, pero cuando lean este fic, veran cuál es, pero también esta basado (un poco) en lo que es mi vida de ahora (a lo mejor y algunos se sientan identificados).

Otra cosa (Ya se que jodo un buen con eso de decirles, pero asi soy), también vere que personajes (parejas) pondré con base a la trama que enfrenten nuestras queridas parejas en la historia, algunas parejas las saqué del Lobo y el Cordero (por cierto muy buen fic, pero para los que todavia no lo leen por flojera, les recomiendo oirla con la cancion de White Rabbit de Egypt Central, que claro, el fic se pone mas emocionante con esa cancioncita, ademas de que hay mas sustancia yuri).

Ojala y disfruten este fic, será de por lo menos de 3 capítulos (a lo mucho) ya que no tengo mucho tiempo (maldita maestra de cívica) y este tiempo de fics lo dedico a las horas de la mañana. Y ojala que no me mates Sansker por no haber seguido con el video de Yagami VS Yagami solo para este fic que saldra como una shit al terminar, pero serán mis ideas y ojala que a algunos les guste. A lo mejor y les desepcionará el principio por la narración, pero seré una principiante con derechos mapachisticos :3 arriba el Hayatismo! (Religión y Clan de los mapaches que invente hace x lo menos 1 año).

NOTA: Creo que mis comentarios fueron mas largo que este pequeñisimo prólogo

PD: Ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha ni sus personajes me pertecen, claro, solo a sus respectivos autores y ellos tienen todo el derecho de hacer lo que quieren con los personajes, no yo ni nadie mas, esto es para que los fans de la serie sigan con su magica imaginacion (y para que no dejen la serie, claro está).

Sinopsis: Fate era la joven mas odiada del instituto, discriminada por sus defectos, de camino a su acogedora casa, encontró a un pequeño gato abandonado en la lluvia, con el dolor golpeándola en el alma, Fate se lo llevo a su hogar, pensando en que solo era un gato desamparado y necesitaba refugio, pero nunca predijo que su vida cambiaría en esa tarde de lluvia.

Anataga Goshujin-Sama  
>Prólogo:<p>

Este mundo se creía normal no solo por ser los mas comunes, sino porque no había ser que cambiara esa normalidad, había algunas cosas que se veían a menudo, tales como enfermedades que eran contagiosas y no se podían evitar, aunque antes de que se atiendan a tiempo, la gente que poseía esa enfermedad moría al poco rato, hay otras personas que no lo toman normal y se aprovechan de ello, unos son los bravucones que solo se aprovechan de los mas vulnerables para su propia diversión o hay veces que los bebes nacían con deformaciones y se les eran discrminados, pero los mas afectados eran ellos, ellos que marcaban la diferencia solo por sus defectos o atributos que nadie tomaba en cuenta, ellos sufrían por los que se consideraban normales, los hacían basura con solo el hecho de que no se vieran como ellos.

Fate Testarossa fue una de las más afectadas, ella tenía un don, un don que se suponía que era mejor que cualquier cosa, algo por que le aseguraba ser envidiada por lo demás, dibujar. Ese don parecía sencillo, pero cuando la veías dibujar hacia como obras de arte, excelentes. Aquel don solo se le podía reconocer por el talento que tenia, pero ese don no era su problema.

Esos ojos podían describir casi perfectamente su personalidad, aparentaban frialdad, fuerza y audacia, pero lo que aparenta no todo es cierto, en parte era fría y tenia la fuerza suficiente como para enfrentarse a las cosas, pero había una razón para que todo el instituto la odiara, su afición a las chicas. Aunque parezca simple ésa afición porque algunos chicos la tenían, en ella era extraño, sentías esa mirada que te veía con frialdad y deseo, o a veces te dibujaba desnuda en sus cuadernos y no te dabas cuenta, pero… en aquellos ojos Carmesí se les podía ver la soledad y la tristeza, no había nadie que fuera su mano derecha, lo único que la acompañaba era su propia sombra. Y por lo que ella hiciera, su esfuerzo y su valentía de proteger, su fuerza o en los esfuerzos que hacia en los deportes, nadie la tomaba en cuenta, por mas que ella quería ser algo, los demás la echaban a un lado, aunque había gente que la respetaba, no solo por tenerle lastima, sino que ella, además de aguantar las burlas de sus compañeros o los golpes que recibía de los demás, tanto morales como físicos, no les tenia del todo odio, hacia lo posible para no espantar a esas personas y ayudarlas en lo posible, pero mayormente no querían su ayuda, no querían ser ayudados por ¨escoria¨, era valorada por sus ganas de seguir viviendo y su valentía, porque a ella no le importaba su dolor, su soledad, ella seguía levantándose de cada caía y nunca se rendía por nada, ni por nadie.

Como siempre, ella esta en su salón sentada en su banco, pensando o dibujando, sola. Los alumnos alrededor suyo riéndose como si nada, como si ni ella existiera, o dándoles una mirada fría, mientras ella, aunque se le vea oscuridad en sus ojos, presentí que tenía todavía ganas de salir adelante y ser algo en la vida, ser de ayuda en este mundo, poder ser presenciada en ese montón.

Aunque tuviera casi los mismos gustos de los demás, parecía que no le importaba convivir con los demás, porque en su mundo se veía que nada mas le importaba su vida y la de los mas débiles, los que eran mas vulnerables, así era su mundo, así se reflejaba en los demás, se veía que en esos ojos suyos, que solo existía ella y su mundo.

Soy Carim Gracia, y les comentaré de como pasó todo


	2. La planificación

Capitulo 1: La Planificación

_No me gusta molestar a la gente, ni siquiera a los que conozco, pero siempre la veo en todos lugares y me gustaría conocerla bien, por que desde que la conocí, he querido hablarle y ser su amiga, y desde ese momento no la he dejado de ver, ni de seguir… Ese día… me hizo cambiar su forma de pensar de ella, porque no era lo que la demás gente decía a sus espaldas…_

_**-Flashback-**_

_Por el corredizo no había gente a la vista y era mi oportunidad para ir hacia la biblioteca para no chocar con los alumnos ya que me entretendrían y no me dejarían seguir con mi camino, quería devolver algunos libros que me había llevado a casa, y necesitaba regresarlos o sino tendría una sanción. En ese momento no oía ningún paso o voz que hiciera eco en ese pasillo, me sentí segura, así que avance con la seguridad suficiente y nadie podía detenerme… y cuando estaba cerca de las escaleras, no me percate de que estaba allí y comencé a caer, pero fue raro no sentir el dolor de la caida, ni de tener una herida...Solo sentí algo que detuvo esa caida...Era Fate que me tenía en sus brazos para que no resultara herida, su cuerpo casi tocada por la pared y se sentía sumida, como si no puediera moverse, como si esa caida hiciera que se hubieran sumido sus piernas y asi no pudiese moverse, en ese instante oí una voz que al poco rato, entendí de a quíen le provenía esa voz:_

_-¿Estas bien?- Preguntó la que me sostenía, su voz era suave y cálida, era nueva para mi ya que nunca la había oido hablar._

_-¿Eh? Ah si, claro, gracias.- Le respondí con una sonrisa y no tenia otra cosa mas que responder. En ese momento me levante despacio de su cuerpo y me puse de frente -Pero la pregunta es ¿Estas bien?, pareciera como si no te puedieras levantar._

_-No te preocupes, me duele un poco la espalda, pero no es nada- levantandose para poderse sacudir, saco una pequeña sonrisa, pero esa sonrisa se le veia forzada-me alegra que no tengas un tipo de fobia hacia mí y salgas corriendo como la mayoría de los alumnos- Aquella sonrisa la delataba, lo decía enserio.- Dejame te ayudo con los libros, parecen pesados-._

_-No, sería mucha molestia para una alumna ayudarme en lo que yo debo de hacer, además perderías clases por mi culpa-._

_-Para mí no, por ahora no las tengo, hoy es clase libre, deja te ayudo- Con insistencia túve que aceptar, me veía humilde, pero cuando cargó la mitad de los libros que llevaba, me liberó de una gran carga, fué muy amable de su parte ayudarme sin quejarse, aunque con eso ya perdió media clase, nos entretuvimos platicando durante el pequeño recorrido, entre risas que nos sacabamos, se nos había hecho muy rápido la caminata._

_- Y dime, ¿Te gusta Mortal Kombat?- Se le veía entretenida por lo que hablabamos, como cambiaba de tema, aunque de eso no me molestase._

_-No soy mucho de videojuegos, pero si lo he oido, aunque se me hace muy...-Y antes de que acompletara la frase, la otra rubia la acompletó._

_-¿Sanguinario?- No solo era esa palabra, hacia falta otra -¿Excivicionista? -Retiro lo dicho. Sabía más de lo que pensaba, incluso un poco más de lo que la gente comentaba de ese juego- Es un vicio que no se deja, es divertido- ¿Divertido? oir a una chica decir ¨divertido¨ sobre un juego que se expresa más de lo que se debería no se ve todos los días-¿Tu que opinas?- Para esa pregunta solo había una respuesta_

_-No me gustan esos tipos de juegos, creo que ninguno me ha llamado la atención- La respuesta que le dí se me hizo dura, pero era lo que sentía._

_-¿Enserio? ¿Ni siquiera StarFox? ¿O por lo menos Mario Bros? Dime por el amor de Dios que por lo menos has jugado Sonic the hedgehog._

_-Lo siento, no los he jugado- Respondí con una sonrisa, al parecer no era una experta en videojuegos, pero he oido hablar de ellos ¿Enserio hay pequeños que se envician con cosas que nos les trae algún bien? Suena discriminatorio, pero eso es lo que veo todos los días-Pero al parecer sabes un poco más que los demás acerca de esto- Respondí para no parar en la plática._

_-No soy del tipo que presume, pero creo que si, un poco creo...- La respuesta se fué marchitando a cada paso, se le veía deprimida.- Pero ¿De verdad no has jugado ninguno? Debiste de por lo menos jugar uno._

_-Si los conosco, pero no tengo pequeños problemas...  
>-¿Tus padres?<br>-Algo asi...Digamos que son de ese tipo de padres que quieren el bienestar de sus hijos, al igual que la educación.  
>-... Entiendo...-Ahora se veia mas deprimida que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo- Pero cambiando de tema- quería realmente evitar el tema -Además de estudiar...¿Que otra cosa haces? Seré curiosa.<em>

_-Diría yo qu- El relój de la torre me detuvo- ¡Ah, Demonios!- Se me olvidaba írme a la biblioteca- L-lo siento mucho, me tengo que ír, estuvo interesante la plática, pero ya me tengo que ir- Con el ademán de disculparme y haciendo el esfuerzo para quitarle los libro con demasiados rodeos, ella me detuvo._

-No te apresures, yo te ayudo con la carga- Esa cara demostraba confianza en sí misma y decidida a ayudarme- Vamos!- con mi cara de tonta, asentí rapidamente y nos fuimos corriendo a la biblioteca, sabia que esto de irme caminando y hablando, me traería problemas, suerte que era Fate.

Al estar presentes en la biblioteca, no tuvimos problemas, con eso de que Yuuno era muy buena persona, me perdonó sobre el retardo, pero parecía que Fate no se llevaba bien con el. Después de llevar los pesados libros, tuve que despedirme, ya que el tiempo se me había acabado y no podía saltarme las clases.

_-Mejor no te entretengo, igual yo tambien me tengo que ir, nos vemos- Una despedida normal y nos tuvimos que separar, por suerte llegue a tiempo a clases y no me regañaron, ojalá y a ella le hubiera pasado lo mismo._

_**-Fin del Flashback-**  
><em>

~o~

Desesperada por la situación en la que estaba, la pequeña mapache pensaba y pensaba rodando en círculos sobre lo que era su situación, la rabia no la dejaba respirar que no tuvo otra opción más que gritar a todo pulmón sobre lo que realmente necesitaba, lo que realmente deseaba:

-¡Necesitamos un amo!- respondió la castaña- No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados esperando a la persona que nunca nos llevará con el, que no se preocupará por nosotras.

-Te entiendo Hayate, créeme que hasta lo deseo de igual forma, pero no podemos hacer nada mas que esperar a que el Destino decida cooperar con nosotras y salir adelante- Haciendo un esfuerzo por calmar a la mapache, la felina se levantó de la suave flora que las rodeaba a ambas y decidió agarrarla de los hombros y tranquilizarla de lo que fuera su voluntad- Se que saldremos adelante, solo… solo deja que el tiempo nos ayude y veraz que saldremos de esta, te lo prometo, nada mas tranquilízate y piensa lo que dices.

-¡¿Cómo rayos me voy a tranquilizar? Hemos esperado mas de un año para que nuestro futuro amo nos llevara con el, pero nunca vino…- Desconsolada con su propio comentario, se separó de la felina y decidió darle la espalda- Ahora sé que el Destino es cruel.

-Hayate-chan…-

-Pero no te preocupes, sabes que rápido se me pasa el mal estado de ánimo. Mientras robaré algo del lado sur del bosque- Apuntando directamente a los muchos árboles que estaban juntos.

-¨Mientras¨, has otra cosa.-Hice lo que púde para detenerla en su camino.  
>-Bueno, ya se, una mejor idea, mientras pensemos un plan para el desayuno de hoy.<p>

-¡Ni siquiera lo pienses!, no volveré a entrar en uno de tus planes, siempre me meto en problemas.

-Tranquila, será diferente ahora, hoy tenemos visitas- Subiendo a lo alto de la roca y con el entusiasmo quemando su interior, señalaba a los que serían su presa de hoy.

Eran unos campistas que en cada día siempre venían a ver los paisajes y el bosque para sentirse libres y estar conectados con la naturaleza, todos los días llegaban diferentes personas. Y ellas, como les era de costumbre, calladas viendo los alimentos saliendo de los equipajes de los campistas, pero la mapache siempre daba un paso mas que Nanoha, para poder sobrevivir, ya que algunos alimentos que les proporcionaba la naturaleza estaban en escasez y siempre tenían que esperar para que volvieran los frutos, pero era muy tardado el procedimiento, así que decidieron robarle a la gente para poder sobrevivir. Hayate nunca había probado el plan que había hecho y esta sería la primera vez en la que ponía a prueba ese plan.

La castaña decidió contarle su ¨elaborado¨ plan sobre que es lo que harían, mas Nanoha no tardo en rehusarse, ya que pondría su vida en riesgo y puede que no regresase. Con tanta insistencia, Hayate le rogaba, suplicaba y sollozaba a la felina para que aprobara ese plan y le juró que su plan tendría frutos. Después de varios segundos pensando, a la Ojiazul no le quedaba de otra mas que aceptar ser el cebo y Hayate la ¨ladrona¨. Claro, era la característica principal de un mapache, venía en su sangre, y con eso, alejaba con eso a los animales, pero era la única mapache que era bondadosa, gentil y honesta, era la única de todo su clan.

Cuando los campistas decidieron acampar en ese mismo lugar, Nanoha estaba preparada para ser la carnada, tenía el pelaje blanco cubierto de tierra, parecía como si nunca se hubiera tomado su baño en los ríos de ahí cerca. Era casi medianoche y cada vez se acercaba mas al campamento, sigilosamente para que no supieran de donde venía, era cuestión de tiempo para que se fueran a meter en su casa de campaña, atenta en ese lugar todavía se podían ver esos ojos zafiros que se veían por la luz de la luna. El plan de la castaña no hacia más que poner tensa a la ojiazul, con tan solo pensar que le harían después.

-¿Estas lista Nanoha?- Pregunto la castaña al ver a su compañera tragar su propia saliva.

-No lo creo, tengo miedo de que esa gente me haga algo…siento un mal presentimiento, y sabes que mis sentidos nunca se equivocan…Al verlos, siento que no volveré a este bosque.

-No te preocupes, yo estoy aquí, siempre nos apoyamos desde que éramos muy pequeñas, y nos cuidamos las unas a las otras, así que no hay nada que temer, estoy aquí para librarte de los peligros que nos rodean cada día.

Con ese pequeño discurso que le dedicó a la ojiazul para poder alejar sus miedos, Nanoha recupero un poco de valentía y fue directamente al campamento mientras que Hayate se iba por otro lado.  
>-Pero no creas que con ese pequeño discurso me hayas roto el corazón, sino lo hago por tenerte confianza, por ser mi amiga- Volteandola a ver con sinseridad, volveó y siguió con el camino.<br>Al parecer le dió un strike.

Los campistas apagaron la hoguera que calentaba sus cuerpos para poderse ir a dormi. En ese momento la mapache le dirigió a la felina una seña que le indicaba que podía quedarse acostada frente a la casa de acampar. Aunque Nanoha no se sintiera nerviosa en esa pocisión, sentía que algo no iba bien.  
>En ese momento, cuando Hayate se iba por las maletas de los campistas, un tipo comenzó a caminar de los arbustos con pasos fuertes hacia la pequeña Nanoha, aunque la felina no percatara su presencia, los pasos cada vez se oian mas fuertes. ¨Es mi imaginación, solo es mi imaginación¨ fué lo que pensó antes de que los pasos se hayan hecho mucho mas fuertes, en el momento justo, sintió una mano dura agarrar su piel como si hubiese sido un trapo roto, la agarró con tanta firmeza que hasta Nanoha gritó del dolor, no la soltaba ni por siquiera los revoloteaderos que hacia la ojiazul en su mano para escapar.<br>-¡Sueltame bestia insata!- pero el tipo no entendía lo que decía, solo oia maullidos y sentía rasguñadas, por el esfuerzo que hacía para liberarse, no podía, se la llevaba a cada paso que daba, agarró su jaula y la metió ahí, esa persona no tiene compasión.  
>Mientras que Hayate robaba la comida y unos prigles de pizza, empezó a oir los gritos de Nanoha, de volada, corrió a saber que pasaba, aunque ya presentía la respuesta. Corrió hasta donde se encontraba la felina, encerrada en la jaula rogando para que la salvara, en ese instante, Hayate se le aventó al tipo y le mordió el esternocleidomastoideo lo mas duro que pudo, pero no fué suficiente el esfuerzo, el ¨cazador¨ la agarro de la espalda y la tiro con cierta fuerza, ya era demasiado tarde, ya no la podía salvar, le había prometido algo que ya no cumplió. La mapache no se podía rendir y quedarse ahi acostada, se levantó de nuevo y saltó sobre el, tomó la oportunidad cuando él volteó, le mordió la nariz y esta vez pudo detenerlo, cuando sufría de dolor, el cazador no se detenía, seguia sollozando, en ese entonces, la mapache buscó el lugar para poder encontrar una herradura, esa herradura necesitaba llave, y el cazador la tenía en el cinturón, cerca de la pistola.<p>

Hayate no lo dudó y se le volvió a aventar, pero no hacia su cara, sino a su cinturón, lo cual el cazador percibió al instante y con una sola mano, solo una, la agarró de la cabeza y la aventó lo más lejos que pudo hacia el bosque, tomó la jaula de Nanoha y se fué hacia su camioneta negra, lo que mas pudo hacer la castaña desde el suelo, es ver el anunció trasero de la camioneta, ¨centro de mascotas de Uminari¨.

-Suerte que tenga buen ojo para las cosas- al volver a leer ¨Unimari¨ pensó- iré a rescatarla, la buscare hasta poder encontrarla- Se levantó lo más que pudo, con tan poca energía no se rindió y siguió caminando, buscando algún mapa de los campistas. Dispuesta a seguir su camino, no importandole las heridas, se fué hacia la cuidad de Uminari, donde su destino siguió.

* * *

><p>Notas del Autor:<br>Bueno, como habran notado, el capitulo esta super corto, mal relatado, peor el título, pero bueno, es lo mejor que pude, ya que mi imaginación no quiso trabajar, por cierto Sonicth, a decir verdad si me quisiera lanzar a una Neko LOLz. Y Tonatiuh, gracias, no pude corregir el título, pero llame el capitulo anterior como dijste n_n, gracias por las ayudas y apoyar mis nuevas ideitas, las esperaras muy pronto.  
>Y para los que me esten leyendo (no piensen mal), ojala y les haya gustado, creanlo, asi seran todo estos capitulos, la mitad de una serie original, y si quieren comentar, cualquier comentario es valido, cuidense y ahi nos vemos.<p> 


	3. En busca del Encuentro

_**-Cap 2: En busca del encuentro-**_

Después de aquél día, no tuve otros días así, esos en los que compartes palabras con otra persona, en los que lo tomas bien, en los que haces amigos.  
>Carim Gracia, chica más popular de la escuela y la más deseada por los hombres, aunque no le hable a mucha gente, es muy conocida en educación física, por su ¨cuerpo¨ y toda la cosa, en literatura, por sus escritos, en matemáticas por resolver una ecuación en menos de lo que canta un gallo, en música, como toca el violín, de hecho, en todo es perfecta, buena vida, buena familia, buenos amigos, buenas calificaciones... en todo...; Comparada conmigo, en educación física, solo se correr rápido, en literatura no se me da, en matemáticas me revuelvo, en música se tocar bien la guitarra, pero al parecer nadie le importa, mi vida es un fiasco, mi madre y mi hermana ya llevan 6 años de difuntas y pocas personas vinieron a su entierro, no tengo amigos y mis calificaciones incluso me dan asco, y soy conocida por mis miradas pervertidas y mis tropiezos accidentales con las chicas, mi vida era como un Fanservice, incluso era conocida por cosas que no tenía, solo me las ponían en mi escritorio y cuando abría el cajón, ya medio instituto lo sabía... Comparada con ella no soy nada.<p>

Cuando la conocí, a principios de año no me importaba, pensaba cosas feas de ella, pensaba que solo por ser hija de una de las personas más ricas del mundo, ya se creía todo, conquistaba a chicos con solo un rose de su mano, y aunque esto suene feo, también aparecía en mi mente como ¨la prostituta¨ de su salón, pero cuando la veía muy a fondo cada vez que la veía en los pasillos, me arrepentí de haber pensado cosas así de ella, se veía que tenía cerebro, cuando digo que tiene cerebro, me refiero a que si lo tiene, era muy inteligente, pensaba que era de esas que conseguían las calificaciones gratis, pero al hacerle la prueba, cambio mi forma de pensar; era sobre una pequeña ecuación de 3er grado, le pregunté en uno de los pasillo como se sacaba la respuesta ya que ¨tenía la duda¨ rápido, sacó la sacó exacta, incluso la comprobé 2 veces, me había quedado pasmada con aquella respuesta suya, se supone que era mas complicado y un poco tardado el procedimiento, y tardó como 2 minutos, y me quede pasmada porque ya algunas personas del salón ni se acuerdan del procedimiento. Quería hablarle como amiga, pero ensuciaría su reputación y mejor la evité. Después de su tropiezo en las escaleras, hablamos bien de todo tipo de temas en el camino a la biblioteca, algunos prefería evitarlos, y aunque me recordaban algunas cosas que no quería recordar, a ella parecía importarle, ella me seguía la corriente, y eso me hacía sentir mejor, porque sabía que era duro para mí recordar esos recuerdos que uno nunca olvida.

Luego de que la dejara en la biblioteca, se fue como niña buena que es y yo también me fui directamente a mi salón, donde me esperaba un gran castigo, no era cierto que tenía clase libre, ese tiempo era mi escabullida para poder sentir la brisa en mi y poder estar en paz, se me hacía sospechoso que tuviera un tiempo así y tuve la curiosidad de saber, me contesto que había pedido permiso de un maestro para poder entregar los libro, y como era la consentida, la dejaron sin rodeos, y para mí, me las tenía que saltar, si no, no me dejaban, las clases eran muy aburridas y había decidido que era mi tiempo de crear mi horario de ¨libertad¨ y esa hora casi siempre era en matemáticas, pero con eso de que los ¨ chupa medias ¨ o ¨ lame botas ¨ de los maestros revisaban pasillo por pasillo que no hubiera alumnos fuera de clases, o mejor dicho a mí, me era algo difícil escaparme de ellos y con pura suerte me escapaba de ellos, regresé sin problemas al salón por la puerta trasera, y cuando la abrí, casi no había nadie, claro, ya habían tocado la hora del almuerzo y yo todavía escapando de los chupa medias. Ahora estoy en la azotea, comiendo lo que Lilith, mi querida tía, me había preparado, Curry al vapor. Lilith me cuidó desde que mi madre y mi hermana habían muerto en un accidente de auto, en esos momentos tenía 9 años y hoy era el 6to aniversario de su muerte, tenía que visitarlas hoy en su tumba y estar un rato con ellas, siempre que iba aya sentía todavía su presencia en ese lugar, siempre terminaba llorando... Dejé de pensar y empecé a comer mi curry favorito, con calma y tranquilidad, no había nadie y era feliz con eso, ya que nadie me molestaba en la azotea, todo el día estaba vacío y era el lugar perfecto para estar en paz al igual que estar afuera en los corredizos. De repente oí la puerta que hacía llegar hasta acá abrirse, y vi a Carim; Al igual que ella, me sorprendí, no sabía que también le gustaba estar aquí y de hecho, nunca la había visto pasar por aquí. Empezó a acercarse por donde estaba, tenía los brazos cruzados y rectos, y en sus manos, sostenía un obento rodeado de una pañoleta rosa.

-¿Puedo sentarme?- Preguntó con humildad

-Claro, ni que fuera el superintendente- Con ese comentario nos empezamos a reír, hice ese comentario para que el silencio no se hiciera tan largo.  
>Se sentó justo a mi lado y comenzó a abrir sus obento, se veía rico, era arroz y al lado salchipulpos, y claro que también me gustaba ese platillo.<br>Agarro con sus palillos uno de los salchipulpos y me lo ofreció-¿Quieres?- preguntó con era pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias, me hubiera gustado haberte dado de mi curry, pero por tragona ni sobró- era cierto, mi obento estaba completamente vacío, se me había olvidado que tenía mucha hambre y me lo había comido todo.

-No te preocupes, por cierto, ¿Porqué odias a Yuuno-kun?

-Ah! eso...Bueno, digamos que desde primaría, somos enemigos.  
>-Seré curiosa, ¿puedo saber la razón? - Dios mio, no puedo decirle que odio a ese tipo solo por su cara de hurón, sería extraño de mi parte ser racista.<p>

-Bueno...- No tengo de otras más que decirle...- ¡lo odio por su cara!- no tuve de otra mas que decirle la verdad.

-¿Solo por eso?- Y se empezó a reír tratando de esconder su risa, pero fue inevitable aguantarme la mía.  
>Cuando habían tocado, ya nos teníamos que ir y fue corta nuestra plática, mayormente predominaba el silencio. Nos levantamos de nuestros lugares y yo me fui atrás de ella, cuando abrió la puerta, no me percaté que ella había parado y cuando abrió la puerta por completo, tropecé con ella y caímos escalón por escalón hasta cuando llegamos al suelo, me dolía mucho la espalda, las escaleras eran demasiadas y eran muy sólidas, cuando abrí los ojos, me dí cuenta de que estaba justo arriba de ella, mi pierna entre las suyas, una posición muy incómoda, pero ella parecía dormida, creo que estaba inconsciente. Al ver nuestra posición me sonrojé como un tomate, sentía calientes mis mejillas, tardé en reaccionar y cuando planeaba quitarme de encima, me dí cuenta de que estaba una estudiante asustada, como 2 metros al lado de nosotras, al verla me sorprendí, iba a decir algo de lo que se supone que no estaba haciendo, pero cortó lo que iba a decir y me gritó ¨pervertida¨y me aventó un libro, si, un libro mas grande que mi cabeza, y justamente me cayó en mi frente, ese libro fue suficiente como para tirarme de mi posición y caer al duro suelo, no tengo la culpa de que Dios me mande mala vibra. Me levanté y vi que la chica se fue corriendo por ¨ayuda¨, me iba a echar a correr, pero al ver a Carim, me sentí culpable de dejarla ahí, y la levanté para después ponerla recostada en una de las paredes, le dejé su obento al lado y me eché a correr, ya oía la revuelta cerca de mí.<p>

_**~O~**_

Al estar ahí adentro, no pude hacer nada, mas que dormir a las 7 pm maso menos era la hora, no me podía escapar, no había salida alguna, aunque empujara la jaula en la que estaba, mis esfuerzos eran en vano, solo podía esperar a que me llevaran a un puesto de mascotas para después matarme, era triste pensarlo, pero es la realidad, la jaula estaba con llave y lo tenía ese maldito cazador, quería gritarle cosas que nadie pensaría que dijera, pero mis gritos no servirían de nada, ni siquiera servirían mis gritos si fueran de ayuda, nada serviría, me pasaría lo mismo que a mi querido amigo Yuuno, el hurón era buena persona conmigo, pero cuando se lo llevaron, pensé que luego lo habían matado, prometió que volvería y nunca lo hizo, era uno de mis mejores amigos, lloraba cada noche hasta que lo había superado, pensando que a lo mejor y consiguió un amo o una señora que lo atendiera, pero ya ni siquiera nos visita, ya llevamos 10 años de que no nos vemos, es demasiado para un gato común, pero para los Familiares, les era normal al igual que a los humanos crecer con más años. Ahora que me llevarán a la muerte, tendré que suplicarle a Dios que me salve, pero con las suplicas que le he hecho, comienzo a pensar que lo que Hayate había dicho era cierto, el destino es cruel y Dios nos manda a este mundo para sufrir, pero ahora necesito descansar, para después ser entregada a la muerte, y antes de poderme dormir, solo veía una abertura, era la puerta de la camioneta abierta... Espera ¿está abierta? ¿Desde cuando estaba abierta? Todo este tiempo pensando en como me matarían y mi oportunidad de salir estaba siempre frente a mi, y en la oscuridad, se veía que la herradura de la puerta estaba desecha, no cerraba bien, ¡Es mi oportunidad de salir de aquí!

Comencé a mover de un lado a otro la jaula, lo más fuerte que podía, o de la fuerza que me quedaba. Al parecer me está sirviendo mi pequeña táctica, estoy cerca de la puerta, a punto de estar en libertad...

-Ahhhh!- Caí sin algo que sostuviera mi caída, rodando en el camino, parecía un dado eligiendo mi destino, tratando de elegir si me dejaría parada justamente en el camino, o caer al río abajo de la pequeña colina.  
>Y como el Destino es de lo más cruel, decidió lo más rápido, dejarme caer rodando en la colina hasta detenerse cerca del arroyo, cayendo por la colina, mareandome por su puesto, de un momento estaba apunto de caer en el arroyo frío y poco hondo, no parecía problema para cualquiera, pero había un pequeño detalle que los demás no notaban:<p>

Los gatos no saben nadar.

Ese pequeño detalle era enorme para nuestra raza, era como un punto débil, pero tan siquiera nos gusta bañarnos aunque sea con nuestra propia saliva, somos un poco mas limpios, pero nadar ya es degradante para nosotros, ya es de herencia.  
>Al parecer la jaula se había detenido exactamente cerca del arroyo, suerte que la puerta de la jaula estaba del lado contrario, si no, hubiese sido un problema salir de aquí. Le pegué un poco a la pequeña puerta, ya esta echa pedazos con la caída, gracias a que no era tan resistente. Me bajé con cautela y por cierta curiosidad que tengo, me puse a ver al arroyo, en donde surgían los peces, nadando y saltando de un lado a otro, ya empezaba a salir el sol y cada vez se me antojaba comerme por lo menos uno, era cierto que desde hace rato no había comido por el ¨secuestro¨ y necesitaba comer algo para mantenerme fuerte, pero no podía mantenerme en el agua, al menos no nadar, había piedras que con ellas podías cruzar hasta el otro lado, pero no me ayudaban en mucho. Ya eran como las 6 de la mañana y necesitaba algo de comer y rápido.<br>Pensé varias veces hasta llegar al punto donde me daría la victoria, o por lo menos llenar mi estomago. Agarré la jaula media molida y la amarré con una cuerda que encontré de la basura, ahí se podía encontrar lo necesario, lo sumergí dándole la posición correcta para que los peces que entraran corriendo. Al poco rato sentí el empujón de la jaula y empecé a jalar, estaba algo pesada, -Ojalá y sea un atún gigante.- me dije para sí, si que era demasiado pesado, casi no resistía, sentía que el pez quisiera pelear conmigo, pero nunca pensé en rendirme, lo jalé con mi brutalidad de Demonio Blanco y lo saqué a la superficie, y al ver el contenido, me era dificil creerlo, -¡Un Salmón!- grité, me sentía con suerte en ese momento, ya que era lo único bueno que me había pasado desde ayer.

Con mucho gusto me comí mi glorioso salmón, sin cocer, sin nada, así de crudo de gusta, aunque a Hayate no le guste comer carne, claro, ella es herbívora...,_** -Hayate trato de salvarme esa noche**-_ caían lagrimas de mis ojos cuando recordé ese momento, a lo mejor y todavía esté preocupada pensando en como podría estar yo, ella es del tipo que se preocupa por cosas así, tanto que ni se perdona por esas cosas, quisiera volverla a ver...  
><strong><em>-Creo que se me fue el apetito.-<em>** pensé, y fue cierto, ya luego de pensar, ya no me habían dado ganas de comérmelo, me hacía sentirme llenita. Lo dejé a 1/4 y seguí caminado, viendo donde estaba, pero aquí la pregunta es ¿A donde me iré?  
>Tengo dos rutas, o irme a buscar a Hayate o... buscar un amo... ¿Buscar un amo...? ¿Desde cuando me interesa tener uno? Tal vez mi subconsciente me dice que buscar un amo en medio de la sociedad es lo más recomendable...-<strong><em>Y tal vez mi última oportunidad-<em>**

-Ahhh! esto es dificil!- Golpeandome la cabeza tratando de pensar en cual de las dos escoger, me dolía tanto la cabeza. Si empiezo a buscar a Hayate, hay millones de posibilidades de que no la encuentre, y si me dedico a buscar un amo, me sería mas fácil encontrarla, tendría más apoyo, pero se me olvidaría volver al bosque con entretenerme con el amo. Suspiré y dije -No hay de otra mas que esa opción..., buscaré a un amo.-

Seguí caminando dedicada a buscar alguna ciudad, o por lo menos ver a la sociedad humana, conseguiré volverte a ver Hayate, y nuestro destino nos cruzará... amo...

**_~O~_**

****  
>Después de ese pequeño incidente, yo, Fate Testarossa, nunca, y digo NUNCA me involucrare con chicas nunca más! Cada vez que estoy con una chica, siempre me tienen que pasar cosas que NUNCA le haría a una chica, Dios ¡¿Que carajos te hice para merecer esto?<br>Siempre tienes que hacerme sufrir de esa manera y ya me tienes jodida ¡¿Que mas quieres? Tienes a mi madre y a mi hermana junto a ti, me quitaste la suerte a igual que a la dignidad, ¡Quieres quitarme todo! y nisiquiera me pienses quitar mi Playstation 2! me ha valido la pena y no quiero que arruines lo único bueno que tengo en las manos.  
>Después de ese pequeño malentendido, ahora más tranquila y escapando de la multitud, tengo pensado lo que me tendrán preparada para cuando vuelva a clases, ya que me atrasé como media clase escapando de esos tipos. Creo que me toca matemáticas, cuanto las odio, son fáciles, pero el maestro me dan más miedo que el maestro de educación física, el suplente de educacion física esta ahí sentado como el marrano que es, además de viejo verde, se te queda viendo con perversión, suerte la mía que nisiquiera me ponga la cara de ¨te violaré¨, ser rechazada por los demás tiene sus beneficios.<br>Y lo mejor de todo ahora que me lo pienso, mi castigo. Si, amo esos castigos que te hacen doler los músculos junto con la columna vertebral, si, que alegría, sobretodo cuando tienen que hacerte limpiar los malditos borradores del profesor. Bueno, ojala y no me toque algo peor que eso...  
>Entré al salón sin ningun tipo de ruido, ahora solo me colaré haci-<p>

-¡Fate Testarossa!- ¡Ah! Demonios.  
>Al reconocer esa voz, me daba miedo voltear, lo hice, pero temblando, y al voltear a la dirección proveniente de esa voz familiar, me encuentro con el de mate, el señor Kakashi Hatake, sabía que me tocaba esa clase. Es buen maestro en el interior, pero cuando es de poner castigos, es cuando debes de rezar más. El otro día le hizo a un compañero la técnica de ¨Mil años de dolor¨, y hasta el nombre lo dice, nisiquiera lo voy a describir, es aterrador, cuando se trata de casos serios, es cuando te la aplica, suerte que las mujeres tenemos...como decirlo...Como que tenemos más ventaja , la técnica sólo se la hace a los hombres, y más cuando hacen cosas que no deben. Dicen que antes de ser maestro era un Ninja famoso hasta cierto punto, hay veces que me pienso como es su cara, porque la tiene cubierta, incluso su ojo izquierdo. Era mejor éste tipo como maestro de Educación Física, pero tuvo un accidente entrenando y hasta ahora le hace de maestro de Matemáticas con su pierna rota. Creo que se recuperará dentro de un año o dos, ¡pero que se vaya el maestro de Educación física ahora! Lo odio.<p>

-¿Q-que pasó Sensei?- Le gusta que le digan sensei, es mejor decirselo en estos casos, hay mas probabilidades de que el castigo sea menor.

-He aguantado todos tus retardos, y no creas que no me he dado cuenta, y ahora pagarás por lo hecho,- Esto me da mala espina -Comenzarás por correr 60 vueltas por la cancha,- ¡¿Que? ¡¿60? -Luego la barra 30 veces, después 40 sentadillas- Esto ya es demasiado, mejor mateme -Y por último, limpiar los borradores, que están muy sucios por cierto.- Típico, los primeros castigos son de un típico entrenador, lo último ultimo de la lista no es nada, pero ya estaré muerta antes de hacerlo.

-¡No Sensei! Dele peores castigos.- ¡Callate idiota, no empeores las cosas!

-¡Sensei! ¡Es la vieja pervertida, mandela a expulsar!- Otro alumno queriendome arruinar la vida...¿Oí esa palabra...? ¡¿Pervertida?...¡¿Vieja? ¡Apenas curso en 3ero de preparatoria!

-¡Silencio, o ustedes serán los castigados!- Di un suspiro al oir sus palabras -Testarossa, te espero en la salida, ahora ve a tu lugar.

-Si, Sensei.- Y así fué, me senté, y comencé a tomar apuntes, al igual que todos lo días, con las mismas clases y con los mismo compañeros, ellos hacen todo lo posible para que mi vida sea miserable.  
>En clase, después de que Kakashi se fuera, me había tocado Ingles, uno de mis preferidos, y es mejor fingir que no se, se me hace más divertido, una desgracia fué que la clase no me duró mucho, según que alguien necesitaba hablar conmigo afuera del salón, pensaba que era una estúpida broma de los demás, pero al salir del salón, me había encontrado con Carim, se estaba preguntando del porqué la dejé acostada en vez de despertarla, no le quise responder y se le veía enojada, pero en poco tiempo se le olvido y me agradeció, no me dijo la razón y aún así me siguió hablando, no reimos un poco y nos regresamos a nuestros respectivos salones, lo raro de ese momento fué que todos del salón se quedaron pasmados... ¿Pasmados?, a decir verdad se me hizo demasiado raro, nunca los habia visto así hasta esos segundos, y luego comenzaron a susurrarse entre sí, esa acción fué de lo más normal para mí, ¿Porque? Costumbre.<br>Todo se fué normal como días anteriores hasta la salida, en ese momento la pesadilla comenzó.

-Testarossa- ¡Demonios, parece como si realmente fuera un Ninja!

-¡Ola Sensei! ¿Como es- ¡¿U-una Shuriken? en que momento apareció esta maldita estrella, es como si el viento la hubiera transportado hasta acá... esperen... ¡Si lo hizo! ¡Y peor aún, la mandó ese maestro Ninja!

-No creas que te vas a escapar de tus crímenes, Testarossa.-  
>Esperen...¡¿Crimenes? ¡¿Cuales? ¡No he hecho daño a nadie!<p>

-P-per-

-Dame 50.  
>Comencé a buscar en mi maletín los 50 yenes que tenía.<p>

-¡De esos no! ¡50 lagartijas!-  
>-¿50? ¿no eran primero las vueltas por la cancha?.-<br>-¡Ahora!

Y comencé a hacerlas.. ¡es un abuso infantil!...bueno.. en este caso seria abuso estudiantil, pero admito que soy una inmadura, además, al maestro no le he echo ningun mal, a nadie mas que a mí, como detesto esto.

-22...23...24...26...2-  
>-Te saltaste un número ¡De nuevo!-<br>-¡Oh por el amor de-!...1...2...3...- ¡Esto es una pesadilla!

Y así fueron algunas horas después, claro, también con otros ejercicios y casi con los mismos errores, que me falta un número, que no lo hice adecuadamente, ustedes saben, al estilo militar, sin errores...

-48...49...¡50! ¡50 Abdominales! ¡Dejeme ir!-  
>-Pero si solo fué el calentamiento, ahora ve y corre las 60 vueltas a la cancha- Como odio esa sonrisa.<br>-Pero me duel-

-Sin quejas, soy tu maestro y exijo que lo hagas,- ¨Exijo que lo hagas¨, ¡ni que fueras mi mamá!, y pensar que era buen maestro -Bueno, haré una exepción- ¡Retiro lo dicho! -Solo 80 vueltas y te podras ir- Retiro lo dicho de haberlo dicho.

Y para no cansaros sobre mi narración, les diré un pequeño resumen sobre lo que me había pasado en ese infierno de escuela: 3 horas duré ahí sufriendo y matandome con los pulmones hasta la garganta. Ahora que menciono mi sufrimiento, también les comento que casi me rompo el brazo, solo me raspé 10 centimetros de mi piel, y la manera mas facil de curar a un herido es apretar la herida, pero el sensei no tuvo compasión. Y esa no fue la excusa perfecta, pero si me liberó de más vueltas.

-Tienes buen estado físico Testarossa-

-A-ayu-daaa...- Arrastrandome sobre la tierra, pidiendo ayuda, asi me fuí, con Kakashi-sensei despidiendose desde lejos, durante ese recorrido que parecía eterno nadie me ayudaba, parecía vagabunda muriendome de hambre, y aunque no lo crean, asi me estuve llendo hasta mi casa, la gente viendome con rareza y yo con mi dolor de espalda. Pero hubo un problema, me había quedado dormida en el camino, estaba cansada y necesitaba dormir, y mi estado fue ¨zombificada¨, seguía viva pero inconciente.

Empecé a sentir lamidas en mi nariz, se siente húmedo y cosquilludo... Un momento, ¿Quien rayos me está lamiendo la nariz? o mejor dicho ¿Que rayos lo está haciendo?  
>Al empezar a parpadear los ojos para aclarar mi vista, pude ver a un pequeño gato blanco, sucio, pero se le veía blanco, esta fué la primera vez que un gato me sonrie, a lo mejor y es como lo perros, siempre a mis pantalones, pero hoy no traía el par... ¡Demonios!.<p>

-Ola pequeño gato, veo que estas soli...-¡AHHHHGGGG! ¡Mi nariz!.-  
>-¡No soy macho, soy hembra, mira la diferencia!.-<br>¿Un...¡¿Un gato que habla? ¡Kakashi-Sensei me volvió loca! Y...¿Que rayos me esta mostrando...? ... ¡Ahhhgg Diablos! Nunca debí de haber visto eso, borra eso de tu mente.

-¿Quien es Kakashi-Sensei? Y...¿Acaso no has visto a una hembra?.-  
>¿Que ray-?¿Es mi imaginación o me lee la mente?<br>-La segunda suena mas lógica ¿No crees?

Creo... creo que este es el día más agotador y extraño que los demás días... y mi reacción a todo, desmayarme, y comienzo a...

Notas del Autor:  
>XD Kakashi al ataque! Bueno, se que debería inventarme mis propios personajes, pero no se me ocurrían y puse a mi sensei Favorito, un dato, es mejor oir su voz en latino, como que atrapas más el realismo XD. Y es cierto que hasta este capítulo he subido lo que es el tema principal, fué tardado, pero verán que nacerá un sentimiento ahí (no, no es en sus barriguitas), y a lo mejor y piensan que la ¨comedia¨ fué de lo más simple, para algunos no, para otros a lo mucho, y otros ni lo leyeron, pero para mis mas fieles lectores (creo que nadamas Mina y 3 queridisimos amigos que me apoyaron) o para los que apenas me leen, me seguire esforzando a estas horas de la mañana por ustedes.(si, son las 2:28 am y es mi unico tiempo libre para hacer lo q quiera -.-) Hare lo que pueda para poder ingeniarmelas y hacer los mejores clichés (puse clichés porque pienso que algunas ideas fueron copiadas y me siento culpable aunque no le haya copiado a nadie).<p>

Ojalá sigan leyendo y no pararé hasta publicarla en todos lados, pero ciento una extraña sensación de que éste es el más largo capítulo (creo que incluso más grande que los que escribiré próximamente. Y gracias Mina, por seguír leyendo el fic, espera los demás capítulos.  
>Cuidense todos por ayá de los otros países ademas de México y ahí nos vemos.<br>Recuerden, Comentar no cuesta nada, diganme sobre mis narraciones erroneas o lo que se les venga a la mente, es válido su comentario para poder mejorar.


	4. El despertar

_**-Cap. 3 : El despertar-**_

Lo siento si el fic ha durado un mes sin publicarse, creanme que no he tenido tiempo, que bueno que tuvieron las ganas de seguirle, fue muy conmovedor para mi, y sigan con sus reviews, para poder seguir escribiendo mejor, y bueno, os dejo ya este capitulo.

Ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha ni los personajes expuestos aquí me pertenecen, solo a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

><p><em>Cada vez veo la luz al abrir los ojos poco a poco...¿Porqué estoy en la calle?... ¿Y porque me muevo sola?...Alguien me está jalando... Parece esa blanca bola de pelos, pero no la puedo alcanzar a distinguir... Creo que si es esa felina...¿Porque me jala?... Se sienten gotas de agua caer en mi espalda...¿Estará lloviendo o alguien está tirando agua desde la Azotea? A saber quien. Pero optaré por la opción mas obvia.<em>

-Espera... ¿A donde... me llevas?.-  
><em>No me respondía, una razón sería de que no dejaría de jalarme hasta llegar al lugar que quiere dejarme, ¿Pero a donde me lleva?<br>Me jalaba fuerte, justo en el cuello de la chaqueta del uniforme, parecía su obligación llevarme a ese lugar. Vamos por un callejón... ¡¿Un callejón? ¡¿De donde rayos se le vino la idea de dejarme en un callejón? ¡Está loca! O... ¿Yo estoy loca? ¿Esto es un sueño o pesadilla? Se siente tan real... Si, definitivamente estoy loca._

En esos momentos me siento culpable por dejarle todo el trabajo... pero, ¿Me querrá llevar a un lugar o me dejara en esta calle? si me levanto, no me dejará en paz, y seria algo grosero interrumpirla...creo. Por otra parte, estar en un callejón con lluvia y un gato llevándome del cuello no me parece realmente cómodo, además de que el callejón esta lleno de lodo, agua y piedras que ensucian mi uniforme, no me importa si se arruina, el problema es lavarlo, y la lavandería es muy cara en estos días, pero hay otra pregunta en sesión ¿Cuanto habré durado desmayada? habrían sido por lo menos 2 horas desde el tormento que pasé con Kakashi, como lo odio. Tengo sueño... no puedo ni siquiera levantarme... tengo que dormir... necesito...energía...

Y así pasó, Fate se quedó profundamente dormida mientras que Nanoha se la llevaba, Fate le había dificultado más el peso, Nanoha pensó lo mas probable: _¨Claro, dejó su energía en el piso y ni siquiera piensa si la dejaré en una esquina solo por haber hecho lo que hizo¨._

Nanoha, aunque llevara una carga pesada, nunca se paró en ningún momento, ni siquiera por cansancio, sino por otra cosa: _¨Entre más rápido me haga de ella, más rápido encontraría a un amo, y no solo quedarme con el a su lado, sino también podré encontrar a Hayate con su ayuda, pero... ¿Y si mi amo es esta chica?... quiere decir que si hace el contrato...¨_En ese momento paró en seco, durante el camino, fue el único momento que paró, soltándole el cuello del uniforme a Fate, pensando si era cierto o no, sin embargo no había de otra, sería por lo menos la única que la acepte en quedarse en un lugar...

_¨¡Ni muerta lo haría! ¡Las dos somos hembras, ¿Como rayos la tendría que besar sin vomitar?¨. _El sonrojo no le faltaba en la cara, de blanca cambió a rosa, y de rosa a roja, la cara estuvo completa del sonrojo causado, el sonrojo fue causado no solo por como era el ritual, si no que también cambiaría mucho su destino.  
>El ritual esta basado en generaciones anteriores, se sabe que comenzó por 50 años antes de la Edad media, el ritual era la combinación de la alquimia con la magia, esos 2 elementos fueron usados a base de un círculo, ese círculo tenía que ser estable junto con los 4 sub-elementos, agua, fuego, tierra y aire, según en los escritos antiguos, esos 4 elementos crearon el mundo al igual que a nosotros, se necesitaban esos 4 sub-elementos para que el ritual funcionara, y por último, y lo más importante, es el beso. El beso sella el contrato de las dos personas en el círculo, pero el contrato tiene un cierto precio, el alma, el alma a cambio de los servicios de el o la Familiar, y cuando el contrato es sellado, el o la Familiar tienen el derecho a conceder deseos y toman por fin su estado semi-humano, y ya es propiedad de su amo o ama.<p>

Los deseos son limitados, son 10 y hay ciertas reglas que impiden mal uso de deseos, uno de ellos es poder desear tener deseos ilimitados, otro uso no permitido es interferir o renacer el amor, y otro es poder ser inmortal, pero también el o la Familiar tienen la oportunidad de ser libres, si el amo lo desea, pero cuando el deseo es concedido, el amo se transforma en un Familiar, y el que fue el o la Familiar queda completamente libre de dicha cadena, ya que el amo tiene que conseguir su libertad.

Pero hay otra cosa mas, si el amo desea tanto al Familiar que se compromete a estar junto a el, vuelven a reencarnar en otra vida, sin reconocerse, el destino sabe cuando y donde juntarlos de nuevo.

¨_Y aunque fuese mi ama en épocas anteriores, no lo haría ni por su alma_¨- Pensó, pero ya no quiso a volver a pensar en lo mismo y decidió seguir con su camino agarrando a Fate por el cuello del uniforme, aunque no sabia a que lugar tenia que ir, sabia la razón, y tenía que llegar lo más pronto posible, la lluvia cada vez se volvía mas helada. Tenía que buscar refugio en donde no cayera la lluvia, ya que además de odiar el agua, tenía que dejar a una carga en ese lugar y hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

Llegando a un pequeño techo de lona a medio destruir por el agua que caía y hacía bulto en esa lona azul, Nanoha soltó a su carga completamente pesada, se sacudió el pelaje mojado y se le quedó viendo a Fate, encerrada en sus pensamientos mientras que caían gotas de agua por los lados, ni siquiera lo notaba, porque en los pensamientos en los que estaba eran muy profundos, pensaba en muchas cosas y mas en su infancia, la cual fue la etapa de su vida mas dura que cualquiera que haya pasado, desde esa etapa su padre había estado mal de una cierta enfermedad desconocida, y a los 3 años con esa enfermedad, pudo descansar en paz, en ese entonces Nanoha se había vuelto muy distante hacia su familia y amigos, y después de que se recuperó, volvió otro acontecimiento, su mejor amigo de la infancia Yuuno, había desaparecido, en sus estados deprimentes no le hacia caso a nadie, solo quería estar alejada de su mundo, no pensaba en nada y ni en nadie.

Fue en esos momentos cuando conoció a Hayate, esa pequeña mapache que la alegraba y la hacía hacer reír, la hacia volver al mundo y vivirlo con felicidad, con ganas de ya no volver a esos días de soledad. _¨Y cuando la felicidad desaparece, vuelves al pasado¨-_Pensó, comenzó a agitar la cabeza de un lado a otro y dejó esos pensamientos, volvió a ver claramente a Fate, le dio algo de tristeza, la veía completamente llena de suciedad, de lodo y su uniforme roto por partes, no pensaba dejarla sola en este lugar, pero tenía que hacerlo, y en ese momento su conciencia decía que no la dejara, que podría apoyarla mas que a un amo, y que esa era la decisión mas aceptable. Era lo menos que se podía esperar de si misma, y no tenía de otra, era su ultima oportunidad y tenía que tomarla, y lo hizo, comenzó a acercarse a Fate y se acurrucó en su pecho, tenía que agarrar calor de algún lado aunque no le gustase, para poder esperar a que se despertara, pero ahí se sentía cálida, en ese momento de fría lluvia, no había nadie mas que ellas dos disfrutando del cálido ambiente entre ellas.

Ya pasadas unas horas, Fate comenzó a despertarse, sintiendo los huesos a punto de romperse y todavía cansada por lo que le había pasado, pensando en que ese día fue uno de los mas raros que ha tenido nunca.

-¿Q...Que es esto?- Tartamudeó, sabiendo que esa bola de pelos le daría problemas, pero se le veía tan tierna durmiendo- Linda...- Susurró acompañado con saliva y un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas. Pero además comenzó un pequeño problema, la pequeña felina había oído ese susurro, y Fate no se esperaba la reacción, al despertar por completo, la felina se volteó y para su sorpresa Fate la estaba viendo como una acosadora.  
>-¿P...porque me estas viendo así?-<br>-Linda...- Decía la rubia, con un tono que causaba cierto terror a la felina  
>Con el tanto caso que le hizo la rubia a la felina, no tuvo de otra mas que despertarla, o mejor dicho, de darle su merecido, y un rasguño en la cara era lo único que lo haría mas eficiente, o más divertido para Nanoha.<p>

-Ahhhgg! ¡¿Y eso porque fue?- El grito alcanzó los oídos del comerciante a 3 kilómetros.

-¡No despertabas de tus sueños perversos!-

-¿Perversos? ¿Y a eso que viene?-

-¡A las suciedades que estabas pensando cuando me viste!- El grito confundió mas Fate, todavía no entendía del porqué el rasguño. Pero en ese momento recordó lo que había pensado en el momento en que la vio y le aclaró.  
>-Creo que confundes, la verdad es que me acordé de un pequeño gato gordo que se parecía a ti- aclaró, con una sonrisa tonta marcada en su cara- Pero no era mi intención asustarte, mayormente me pasan esos ataques, pero no pensé nada malo de tí- En ese momento Nanoha no le creía, sentía que lo dicho era una mentira tapando la verdad, pero no sabía si creerle, volvió a repetir lo que le había dicho tal chica, hasta cierto punto de la oración que la hizo enojar de una manera tan escalofriante-<p>

-¿Dijiste...Gato Gordo...?- Al oírlo, Fate se tensó mas, no cambio su gesto, pero reaccionó de una manera extraña, comenzando a sudar tan repentinamente en un lugar a temperatura media, ya que la lluvia había parado un poco antes de que despertase y el frío ya había parado. Fate podía sentir la mirada de la felina en ella, sabiendo que la palabra ¨gordo¨ no era una buena palabra que digamos.  
>-¿P..P..puedes tranquilizarte un poco? Esa mirada da miedo- Dijo tratando de calmarla con las 2 manos para cubrirse por si la felina planeaba hacerle algo.<br>-¿Enserio...crees... que estoy... gorda?- Fate la veía sorprendida, como si el aspecto le importara mas que una venganza.

-No es eso, estas de buen peso, pero tu pelaje se ve suave y te ves linda-  
>Nanoha se impactó con esa respuesta, con un leve sonrojo marcado en las mejillas, recordando que nadie le había hecho o dicho algo tan leve, como para que la hicieran reaccionar de esa manera. Volteó la cara de un lado y lo único que dijo fue: ¨G-gracias...¨con un tartamudeo salir de su sonrisa tan leve.<br>-Bueno, ya dejó de llover y es mejor irnos de aquí- Se quitó la chaqueta del uniforme, la exprimió todo lo que pudo para después volvérsela a poner, agarró a la felina con cautela de que no se sorprendiera y volviera a atacar con sus garras y se la llevo en manos, llevándose a si una sonrisa calmada y tarareando una canción, dejando en duda a Nanoha.  
>-Por cierto...- Dijo Fate -¿Como te llamas?- Esa pregunta puso un poco calmada a Nanoha, haciendo que respondiera sin ningun problema.<p>

-Nanoha, Takamachi Nanoha.  
>-Lindo nombre- Respondió con esa sonrisa que Nanoha sintió tan cálida.<br>-D..Deja de alardearme y dime tu nombre- Comentario dulce, puchero como respuesta.  
>- Fate Testarossa, y un gusto Nanoha.<p>

Y durante todo el viaje a casa de Fate, comenzaron a hablar de sus vidas, triunfos, sus días de soledad, su pasado, y sus días de cansancio, que dejaron risas en el ambiente, nada las podía hacer callar, nunca pararon la plática en la que estaban, solo un pequeño problema que Fate notó..

-¡Mi Cartera! (1)- Fate le gritó a los 4 vientos desde que sintió que le había faltado algo durante el camino a casa- Diablos, ¿y ahora como voy a hacer la maldita tarea?-.

* * *

><p>-¡¿Como rayos me metí en este enrollo?- La mapache corría de la jauría de dobermans que la perseguía, solo por un pedazo de carne que se lo había robado mientras que el grupo de perros dormía tranquilamente en el basurero hasta oír que la mapache había entrado en su territorio rompiendo una varilla. Hayate no había comido en horas por buscar a Nanoha y ya le urgía comida, y tuvo que arriesgarse para tener el estómago lleno, creyendo que valdría la pena, ahora no sabe que pensar. La lluvia no la detenía de nada, porque su vida era muy importante para ella misma.<p>

Corriendo calle por calle, cuadra por cuadra, ahora tratando de escapar de los hambrientos dobermans, no dejaba de correr, sabiendo que igual que los perros no habían comido, dejando a la vista la carne que les quedaba para que Hayate pudiera comérsela, pero ahora la carne ya no importaba, ahora importaba correr hasta no poder parar, esas abominables bestias tampoco paraban, no se cansarían hasta atrapar a la ladrona, y claro, Hayate era ladrona por su sangre, pero ese instinto solo lo usaba cuando era necesario.

-¡Ayuda!- La mapache no dejaba de pedir ayuda, nadie la oía, las personas no le entendían, y las palomas que pasaban por ahí, se les olvidaba que tenían que hacer durante el camino, y las mascotas no hacían caso alguno.  
>En ese entonces, Hayate no podía hacer nada, solo correr por su vida, tratando de pensar en algo que pudiera alejar a esas cosas enormes que parecían ratas. Pensaba y pensaba, pero ningún plan se le ocurría, lo único que pudo pensar era desviarlos del camino, desde lejos había visto una iglesia afuera de la ciudad, al verla supo a donde ir, corrió lo mas rápido que pudo, pero junto con esa velocidad tropezó con una pequeña roca y comenzó a rodar y rodar en esa bajada, no podía detenerse y los perros todavía la seguían, la atraparon hasta que dejó de rodar.<p>

- Te tenemos alimaña- Dijo el líder de la jauría, sosteniendo con una pata a la pobre de la mapache, - ¿Tus ultimas palabras antes de morir?-.

Hayate no podía rendirse, tenía que alejarse de ellos, pero ya la tenían atrapada. Rendida, lo volteó a ver y dijo:

- No soy una alimaña, solo tenía hambre, si no me tienes compasión...¡Vete al diablo!- Le mordió la pata que la tenía atrapada y rasguñó su cara, dejándola libre, pero eso no dejaba que los perros a volvieran a seguir, se dirigían a las afueras de la cuidad, hacia la iglesia. Hayate corrió lo mas rápido que pudo y se escondió adentro de la iglesia, la jauría también entró y empezaron a buscar adentro y en todos los lugares que se pudo haber escondido la mapache, olfatearon durante 2 minutos, se les hacia difícil encontrarla, hasta que el líder encontró su olor en una de las cortinas moradas, gruñó y jaló la cortina, los perros se acercaron y la acorralaron, la mapache trataba de protegerse a si misma devolviendoles el gruñido.

-Pagarás por todo, mapache- Le dirigió una mirada amenazadora con esos ojos que parecía fuego a medianoche.  
>-Lo repetiré una vez mas, vete al diablo-.<br>-Agresiva rata, si quieres morir, morirás...- Se volteó y dió la orden a sus compañeros- ¡Matenla!-  
>Los doberman comenzaron a acercarse, y la mapache no podía hacer nada, solo quedarse ahí, estando consciente de como la matarían. Uno la agarró de la espalda y la aventó al otro extremo de la santa iglesia, corrieron hacia ella como un hueso y empezaron a morderla, rasguñaría y aventarla por todos lados, y ella dejándose manipular, no podía contra todos ellos, en comparación con ella, tenían mas fuerza, eso la hacia vulnerable.<p>

Después de haberla amordazado como carne, la dejaron cansada en el suelo, respirando agitadamente. Sabiendo que lo que había hecho estuvo mal, pero los perros no tenían compasión, no hubo compasión en esos ojos tan rojos como la flameantes llamas de un dragón.

-Ahora sabes lo que pasa cuando te metes con nosotros- Y se fueron, dejándola sola en ese oscuro lugar, no había nadie, la única compañía de Hayate era el silencio que gobernaba ahí. Pero alguien acabó ese silencio, otra persona que no estaba sola.

-Bueno padre, ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos hasta la próxima semana-  
>-Cuídate Hija mía- Decía el padre de esa iglesia<p>

Al ponerse su capa para protegerse de la lluvia inminente, la joven se dió cuenta de que la iglesia estaba toda hecha un desastre, vió rincón por rincón aver si algunas cosas sobrevivieron al ataque, y se dio cuenta que en una de las esquinas estaba un pequeño mapache malherido y cansado, la despreocupación se la llevó al diablo y corrió hacia el animal indefenso, agarrándolo entre manos.

-Tranquilo pequeño, todo esta bien, yo te llevaré conmigo.- Decía la voz calmada

-_¿Quien eres?- _Pensó la mapache al verla débilmente.

-Vamonos a casa, aya te sentirás mejor- Dijo por ultima vez Carim antes de salir y cubrir a la mapache, llendo a la ciudad de Uminari.

* * *

><p>1: Cartera es mochila pero en japonés<p>

Bueno, aqui me despido, que bueno que hayan esperado para seguirle a mi fic, por cierto, me encontre con Nanoha en mi calle, version neko, y no se, como dice Sonicth, te querras violar a una neko, y si quise XD, queria llevarmela, pero no me dejaron TnT y esto fue en hechos reales eh? es verdad, y fue por casualidad, no se como rayos paso, pero asi paso, y bueno, sigan con sus reviews ya que con ellas, me dan mas esperanzas de seguirle, ademas de que me ayudan. Y necesito ayuda con el juego de Yume Nikki, solo encontré la flauta :c  
>Cuidense y ahi nos vemos! n_n<p> 


	5. Recuerdos, Incomodidades y sorpresas

Bueno, Ojala y no se enojen conmigo de haber esperado este capitulo y que no les guste después, pero digamos que mi cerebro se lo comieron los Zombies, y con eso me refiero a que Resident Evil Revelations me ha tenido adicta y con eso se me han quitado las ideas, pero creo que ya he planeado un poco el final, asi que esperense un poco mas al final, ya que no faltan muchos capítulos, bueno, os dejo seguir y que lo disfruten n.n

**Sonicth: **Este Mensaje es para tí, que bueno que me hayas apoyado con Mary, aunque no se haya conectado, pero aun asi me apoyaste, ojala y disfrutes este capitulo, eres uno de mis mejores fans XD y es dedicado no solo para ti, sino para los que tambien quisieron continuarle. Y creo que la imagen que me pasaste la pondré en otra ocasión, de todas maneras, gracias por inspirarme.

**Mina: **Igual para ti, aunq casi no he hablado contigo XD te dire que no he tenido tiempo y ademas casi no te veo conectada ._. pero bueno, ojala y disfrutes el fic, x cierto, sigue con tus demas fics, los dejas a medias pero estan bn buenos :D

**Para los que me han escrito: **No los conosco muy bien, ¿pero les pido un favor? quisiera que el fic se extendiera, lo recomendaran porfavor, y a cambio les dare a una Carim lista para la acción, aunque, con eso hare que me mate Hayate jeje

**Declaimer (**Se que algunos odian esto, pero creo q lo hare para que los productores no se quejen conmigo**): Ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha ni otros personajes X´s que aparescan aquí no me pertenecen, solo a sus respectivos autores.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Cap 5: Recuerdos, Incomodidades y sufrimiento.-<strong>_

-_Fate...-_ Vaya, que fastidio, el día mas raro de mi historia, me encuentro a un neko para darle mi alma, y ahora, ya transformada en una Familiar, viene a hospedarse en **MI** casa. Han pasado ya 4 horas después de ¨eso¨, y han pasado cosas ¨tan incomodas¨... que no puedo dejar de pensarlas, no es que me hayan agradado, y ni quiero que piensen eso -_Fate..._-, es solo que, no puedo aceptar lo que paso, es tan...-Fate!-.

-Eh?-Volteé a verla, vestía una de mis playeras negras, se preguntaran ¿porqué?, la respuesta la encontrará clara. Y por esa respuesta, créanme, **CRÉANME**, que no tuve de otra, tuve cierta lastima hacia ella...

_**-FlashBack-**_

_-¡¿Hacer que? ¡Es una locura, además de ser una tontería!- _

_-Si, debes hacerlo...- Tartamudeaba mucho esta chica -Es por aquí cerca, no debe faltar mucho- Me decía._

_-¡Me niego! No pienso hacer algo que no tenga sentido.- Grité. No podía aceptar lo que mis oídos me decían, además, aunque estuviese linda (y no me niego), prefiero hacerle esos malditos ejercicios a Kakashi-sensei, que darle un beso por mi alma. Esperen, ¿Dije Linda?, oigan no se pasen, no me hagan la maldita burla de que me gusta, y no quiero dar a entenderlo, no sean niños de primaria que esto es serio, no me gusta, y si hago ese estúpido contrato, mi alma estaría en peligro con una tipa que no conozco, lo siento si fui dura con ustedes, pero este problema me pone de nervios._

_-Por favor...- Paró después de oírme negar.Y aunque la bolita de pelos estaba dándome la espalda, podía sentir sus lagrimas en su cara, y su llanto, al parecer la vida de un gato es dura en las calles - Te lo pido..._

_-Lo siento, puedo conseguirte a alguien más, pero nadamas - Créanme que su llanto me quería hacer llorar, aunque sonase fría, ese llanto me carcomía por dentro. - Deberas lo lamento-._

_-Si no se puede, esta bien, no te forzaré, ¿pero sabes? Eres la única de confianza para mi, y la única con la que puedo contar- Ahg, golpe bajo, definitivamente fue uno. - Pero no te obligaré._

_Me quede pensando, o vender mi alma, o dejarla aquí. La segunda opción suena cruel, pero el vender mi alma a una neko, sería peor que cruel, seria una estupidez perderla. Me tome por lo menos 2 largos minutos para pensar, era una decisión riesgosa y no quería involucrarme. Ya de los 2 minutos contados, me decidí._

_-De acuerdo, lo haré, pero nada de trampas-_

_-Es... enserio?-_

_-Si, lo dije, así que aprovecha antes de que me arrepienta-_

_-¡Es por aquí!- El grito se odia de lejos, y si, era definitivo, me hizo lágrimas de cocodrilo. Y tienen razón, vendí mi alma al demonio._

_**-Fin de FlashBack-**_

Y así paso todo, hicimos el contrato, se transformó en la Familiar, pero hubo un pequeño problema, estaba, deberas que me da miedo volverla a recordar, estaba **Completamente desnuda,** no pude dejar de derramar la sangre, pero lo bueno de eso fue que podía usar la ropa que usaba en su ¨vida pasada¨, de hecho nunca me había comentado de haber tenido una vida pasada, hasta que le pregunté me explicó. Y ya frente a mi ¨Presentable¨, se le podía ver que esa ropa era de por mediados de la Edad Media, era un vestido verde oscuro con los hombros descubiertos, y debo admitir que no se le veía nada mal... Y ahora, estoy babeando, grandioso.

Pero el cambio de ropa fue repentino, y eso fue de utilidad, porque después de poco rato nos agarró la lluvia a medio camino, y aunque nos fuimos a toda costa hacia mi departamento, la lluvia nos empapó todo, llegamos al departamento sin ningún problema, o mejor dicho ¨sin resfriado¨, nos secamos y fue primero ella la que tuvo que tomar el baño, ya para cuando salió, Lilith le tenia preparada la ropa que me sobraba, lo bueno fue que me bañaba después, lo malo fue que tuve una cierta necesidad de hambre y sed y de paso me encontre conque no habia ingredientes ni para un bendito sandwich y Lilith me encagó por comida al mini-super de 3 calles. Ya medio-tranquila en la sala, después de tomarme ese relajante baño, Lilith pasó a darme nueva ropa y justo ahí me cambié, y cuando abrí la puerta del baño me encontré de nuevo a Nanoha, sentada en el sofá, veía hacia un punto fijo, seguí la mirada hasta el punto deseado, y la sorpresa me hizo reír un poco.

-¿Que es esa cosa?- Al parecer no conocía tanto esta época.

-Es un Xbox 360 Élite. -

-¿Y eso es...?-

-Una consola- Sonreí.

-Y vuelvo a preguntar ¿Que diablos es?-

_-_Es un juego- Volví a sonreír, se le veía como una niña pequeña, apenas conociendo las cosas.

-Explícate un poco más, me cuesta trabajo entenderte.-

Suspiré. Y no tenía de otra mas que enseñarle que era, sus partes y su propósito en el mundo videogamer. No fue tan difícil, aprendía rápido, incluso creo que me rebasaba un poco, por ejemplo: Hagan de cuenta que le ponía algo sencillo, el modo historia del juego de Mortal Kombat 9 y deberas que me enamoré de esta chica, las técnicas se las aprendía al derecho y al revés, era increíble...Esperen, no piensen mal de nuevo, no es que me guste, me agrada, pero solo eso, Ahg, ¿porque son tan pervertidos? En fin, después de darle revancha en una partida 1 contra 1 y de haberme derrotado, fui a hacer la santa tarea que casi nunca hago claro está, pero el milagro fue para evitar a Nanoha, además de que no tenia nada que hacer, y preguntan ¿Porque Fate te alejas de Nanoha? Les seré sincera, yo tampoco lo se...Pero algo me dice que, es mejor estar alejada a una cierta distancia, no es muy seguro estar cerca de alguien a quien le has vendido tu alma, y más si fue una bolita de pelos.

Ya en **MI** cuarto, sola, sentada y recargada en el escritorio, pude hacer lo que fue mi razón para estar justo ahí, la maldita y santa tarea, después de haber encontrado mi cartera toda sucia, y gracias a Lilith, ya no la tuve que limpiar, se ofreció con gusto y le tuve que pedir disculpas. Y justo en el momento de pensar algo -ya en mi cuarto- se me vino la idea en irme justo a la computadora de ociosa, decidí pasarme la tarea, ya que, no solo para alejarme de ¨ya saben quien¨, sino también necesito mejorar un poco en mis materias, incluso la de Kakashi-sensei, pero mejor a hacer algo a no hacer nada productivo ¿No creen?

Los segundos se me hacían eternos y ni siquiera empezaba empezaba a escribir, algo me inquietaba, no se que era, pero sentía nervios estar ahí, primero en la sala y fue peor en mi cuarto, ¿ahora que? No está Nanoha ni nadie ahí, así que debería sentirme tranquila, pero no es así...

-¿Que haces Fate?- De un saltó me moví de mi lugar, volteé y me encontré a una Nanoha dudosa cerca de mí, claaro, Nanoha con su presencia me intranquiliza, pero ¿Porque? Esa era mi pregunta, no me molesta su forma de ser, pero ¿Que es lo que me inquieta de ella? Además, ¿Como sentí su maldita presencia sin necesidad de verla?. Muchas de las preguntas que me hacía me daban vueltas a mi cabeza, esto era algo que nunca experimenté. - ¿Hay algo que te incomoda?- Me dijo.

-¿Que? Ah, no es nada, es solo que hay muchas cosas que pensar jeje.- En parte decía la verdad, pero su cara no parecía convencida. En ese momento Nanoha se me acercaba mas y mas de frente, más de lo que ya estaba, y yo cada vez me tensaba más, hasta que Nanoha quedó completamente a 2 centímetros de mis labios... ¿Que Rayos me esta pasando?, Apenas nos conocemos hace unas cuantas horas y me hace actuar extraño, ¿Es ella el verdadero demonio o que?

Su respiración en mi me daba miedo, a punto de juntar nuestros labios...

-¡Ataque Frontal!- En ese momento ya estaba a 3 metros lejos de ella, adolorida en mi pecho, ¿Que rayos le pasa a esta tipa? Sin razón alguna está frente a mí y al poco rato me empuja haciendo que arráze el piso, si, ella tiene una manos duras para arañar y para golpear. -¿Así que estas haciendo ecuaciones de segundo grado? Y pensar que tenías cerebro.-

-¿Que te hace pensar eso?-

-Tu confusión hacia una tarea tan pequeña- En su cara todavía se le marcaba la sonrisa, y a mí, la cara de vergüenza y enfado.

-Demuestra que no son tan difíciles.-

-De acuerdo...6x-7y = 9... Una pregunta...

-¿Que pasa?.-

-¿Cuantos años tienes...?.-

-15, ¿porque?-

-Necesitas estudiar... Esto es lo mas fácil del mundo y ¿ ni siquiera sabes como hacerlas?-

-Es para repasar...-

-No hay remedio contigo... Así que aprende de la maestra.-

-De acuerdo, Sensei.-

-Así me gusta, esa es la actitud, Te ayudare a resolver sumas para niños.-

-Ya se sumar...-

-Pero es para repasar.- ¿Fue su sonrisa sarcástica... o de maldad? -Empecemos, es muy fácil, primero acércate para explicarte...- Arrastré la silla hacia ella y me senté, viendo como hacía mi tarea,** esa **era una buena excusa para que hiciera mi tarea .- Primero es elegir la ecuación y la letra más fácil para despejar, en este caso es 2 y Y...- Y en poco rato comenzó a decirme como despejar y al momento, el resultado salió..., no quiero aburrirlos diciendo como me lo estaba explicado, así que les seré breve - Se obtiene el valor de la letra X y se sustituye en 3, donde se tiene la primer letra despejada y ¡Listo!, ¿Ves que no es tan difícil?.-

-Excelente, eres estupenda con esto, ¿Quién te enseñó?.- Pregunté curiosa, que por razones extrañas, una se pregunta de donde sabe esas ecuaciones si su Época era de pura estrategia y matanza.

-Los Árabes viajaron a Europa en la Época de la Edad Media, ellos tanto como nosotros nos transmitíamos mutuamente conocimientos, y no faltaban sus matemáticas, y aunque ya tuvisiemos las nuestras, algunos tuvieron curiosidad de aprender de ellos, y la paz se había formado con ellos, y te recuerdo que nuestra Época no era de solo matarnos.-

-Hum, siento haber leído eso en un libro de historia, la curiosidad me ganaba, porque me gusta esa época, es mi favorita después de todo. Pero hay algo que no entiendo, de todo lo que me explicaste.-

-¿Que cosa?-

Sonreí con mi típica cara de acariciable panda - ¿Me puedes explicar esta ecuación? No la entiendo muy bien y quisiera qu- Mi cabeza dolió después de ese golpe certero.

-¡Pensé que te importaría mi historia, no tus tonterías!- Creo que la hice entender otra cosa. -Espera un momento... Hayate...¡Hayate!

-¿Que pasa? y ¿Quien es Hayate?-

-¡N-no te incumbe! ¡Dios, la deje sola! ¡ Acompáñame a buscarla!- Eso dolió.

-Si no me incumbe, entonces ¿Como te voy a ayudar?- También tenía que protegerme de su comentario.

-¡D-dejame pensar!- Suspiré- ... pero... - Volví a verla a la cara- juré que... la buscaría...con tu ayuda... - Se detuvo para agacharse y ver al suelo, escondiendo sus lagrimas- ¡Sabía que entretenerme contigo era mala idea!

-¿Entonces que esperas aquí parada?, ¡Vamos!-

Se sorprendió al verme, y paró de llorar - Si realmente quieres encontrarte con ella, siempre enfocate en eso- Sentencié - Iré contigo, además, conozco a alguien que es inteligente, iremos por tu amiga...ammmm... ¿Hatake?-

-¡Hayate!-

-¡Ella!... Bueno, solo sígueme- y así fuí corriendo a la puerta de mi cuarto, pero algo me detuvo. Volteé a ver a Nanoha sorprendida, y me encontré con una sonrisa que lloraba.

-Gr...gracias... Fate-chan...- Me sonrojé y me fuí corriendo, seguida de Nanoha, pensando en el ¨Chan¨ que le agregó a mi nombre... sonaba dulce desde sus labios...

-¡Fate! ¡Deja de babear toda la calle!.-

Y preguntando desde gente que pasaba ahí hasta a los comerciantes, preguntando que donde rayos estaba una casa en especial, la mayoría no sabían, otros perseguían a Nanoha, pero había varias pistas por las cuales debíamos seguir...

~o~

-_Mis ojos... mi cuerpo... todo me duele... ¿Porque...? Esperen... recuerdo a eso perros... me tiraban de un lado a otro... y después de haberme casi matado... El doberman de ojos flameantes... nunca lo olvidaré, nunca olvidaré esos ojos que me miraban con odio y desesperación, pero lo que más veía en esos ojos borgoñas... eran desprecio hacia mi, hacia una cosa que necesitaba alimento, pero no tuvo piedad... no hubo piedad en esos ojos, y nunca los hubo... pero hay algo que me importa mas, después de que se habían ido, alguien me llevó entre sus brazos... pero... ¿quien era esa persona...?- _

Al despertar me encontré con la luz del Crepúsculo que se presentaba hacia mis ojos... Comencé a preguntarme donde estaba, el lugar donde estaba acostada era en una caja de cartón, con sabanas acobijandome, me levanté medio adormilada para ver a mi alrededor, y con delicadeza me levanté para recargarme en un lado de la caja, y justo en el momento preciso me caí de la caja, mi cuerpo todavía me dolía, pero con esa caída que se oyó fuerte, sentía mis huesos romperse.

-¡Ah! ¿E-estas bien pequeño?- Oí esa voz que casi pude reconocer, hasta levantar la cara y me encontré con esos ojos, color del cielo.

-_Cr-reo... creo que sí_- Susurré.

_Y su cara cambió de preocupada a asustada...y apenas me acuerdo de que los animales no hablan, muy mal momento para haber dicho palabra Hayate._

_Me quedé en mi lugar y ella en el suyo, me veía todavía aterrorizada y yo la veía con temor a ser tirada por la ventana, estuvimos así varios segundos, hasta que ella decidió agarrar una cruz de plata y... Oh Diablos..._

- Aléjate...T-tengo una cruz y... ¡y no temo usarla!-

-¡P-perate! _-Retrocedía lentamente_- A-antes de que comience a desangrar, deberíamos hablar primero...-

-¡Ahhhhh!- _Demonios! ¿Porque me lanza sus cosas? ¡no le he hecho nada malo!_- ¡ Aléjate!.-

-¡Ni que fuera una pervertida!-

~o~

-¡Ah chuu!-

-¿Pasa algo Fate?

-S..solo estornudé...

-Sigamos corriendo-

Asentí a su respuesta.

~o~

_-Todavía me duele el cuerpo, y aun así me muevo con rapídéz, que curioso-_ Pensé

-¡Animal de Satanás, aléjate de aquí!-

-¿Animal... de Satanás...?- _Paré de correr y esquivar_ - ¿Eh?- _Caí rendida, ese enorme libro me empujo con su fuerza y me obligó a tirarme al suelo, y ahora no dejo de sangrar por la cabeza..._ -Ahh... Mi cabeza...- _Quería llorar_

-¡Eso te pasa por meterte con una monja, y con la Santa Biblia!- ¡¿Ese libro de 2 toneladas era la Santa Biblia? ¡¿Que rayos les pasa a todo mundo en estos dias?

-M...ma...mama... ¿E...estas... ahí...?- _Todavía sangraba de mi cabeza, era una hemorragia, y no nasal._

En ese momento, a la joven monja le dio un ataque de preocupación, las acciones de la mapache no eran del Señor de las Tinieblas, quiso acercarse un poco para poder ver el hueco que le causó con ¨La Santa Biblia¨, se agachó y tocó su peluda cara, se sentía tan suave, la pequeña mapache al tacto cerró sus ojos celestes con fuerza, Carim se sorprendió y retiró su mano, se sentía culpable.

-N-no te asustes... es solo que... todavía me duele por la paliza que me dieron... es todo jeje...- Sonreía tratando de calmar a la joven monja, pero sus esfuerzos por levantarse no eran en vano, Carim la agarró como a un cachorro vagabundo y le dio un leve beso en la frente.

-Listo, esto hará que ya no te duela- _Su sonrisa leve era sincera..._

_Sentí un leve calor en mis mejillas, y hormigas en mi estómago...¿no será...? No... espero que no..._

_-_Y no soy pequeño... soy pequeña- _Hice un pequeño puchero para afirmar lo que soy... y para evitar confusiones._

_-_Lo se, tu voz es aguda, y no dudé en notarlo, además, tu pelaje esta suave, cualquiera que sea del sexo femenino siempre cuida su cabello, en este caso, tu cuidas mucho tu pelaje.-

-En realidad, se cuida solo, no lo hago yo...pero digamos que mi pelaje tiene alma propia.-

-Si tu ¨Pelaje¨ realmente tiene alma propia, querrá algo de comer, y apuesto a que tu tampoco has comido, ¿no es asi...? Ammm...-

-Me llamo Hayate, Yagami Hayate, un gusto.-

-Carim Gracia, el gusto es mio Hayate.- Me Guiñó

Esos ojos color lavanda no dejaban de mirarme, es como si...No Hayate, primer día, primeras locuras, no debes pensar algo mal con esta chica, es algo pervertido de un mapache...

Bajamos hacia la cocina para poder tomar una buena... ¡¿Cena? ¡¿Tan-tan tarde era? ¡¿Desde a que horas cayó la noche que no me di cuenta? En fin, estaba perdida de tiempo y alma. ¿Acaso esta chica es la causante de esto? ¿Ella es una Mahou Shoujo o que? ¿Porque pregunto que si es una Mahou Shoujo? ¿Hay mas chicas lindas en los Mahou Shoujo? ¿Porque tantas cosas en el Mahou Shoujo? Hum-hum... necesito una soda...

Yo esperaba en la mesa mientras que Carim iba por el alimento, esperé entre unos 5 minutos... tardaba un poco y ya me estaba muriendo de hambre. Pasando por la puerta de la cocina, en una bandeja traia la comida. Era un **ENORME** pedazo de pan con un vaso de agua al lado, según Carim, el pan tenía relleno de jalea.

-Esto era lo único disponible, así que...Todo tuyo Hayate- me volvió a sonreír -Disfrútalo.-

-Esto... es...¡Genial!- Con el pan en mis manos, pensaba comérmelo entero, hasta que se me vino una cuestión en mi cabeza- Por cierto Carim...¿No piensas comer?.-

-De hecho, ya había comido, no te preocupes por eso- la sonrisa la delata, no ha comido.

-De todas maneras...- agarré el pan y lo partí a la mitad- Toma, no quiero ser la única que coma.-

-Tu come tranquila, enserio, yo ya comi, y ya me siento... ammm... bueno, atascada suena feo.-

-D-de acuerdo...I-itadakimasu- mordí un gran pedazo, mastiqué con cuidado mientras que Carim me veía disfrutándolo, su sabor era inigualable, tragué - ¡Esta delicioso!- y de ahí me atarrague de todo el pan hasta la última migaja-

Carim comenzaba a reírse cubriéndose la boca con su mano, retiró su mano y con su dedo a punto de tocar mi cara, quito mermelada de mi mejilla y lo lamió -Tienes razón Hayate, está delicioso- Volteé mi cara completamente sonrojada ¡¿que rayos me pasa? ¿porque esta chica me provoca tantos sonrojos?

-E-emmmm... Carimmm- El timbre de la puerta sonó con una melodía calmada. Volteé hacia la puerta y me quede viendo.-

-Espera aquí Hayate- No hice caso y la seguí, agarró la perilla y se asomó para ver de quien se trataba- ¿Que pasó Fate? ¿Y como supiste mi dirección?- La abrió mas hasta poder ver a las otras 2 personas en la puerta.

Pareciese que anduvieron corriendo todo el día. Estaban recargándose en la pared tratando de tomar aire.

-L-lo siento si vine sin aviso Carim, pero necesitamos tu ayuda, anduvimos corriendo todo el día para encontrarte- Adiviné.

-Yo también pido discul- La castaña se detuvo al verme en el piso- No puedo creerlo...

* * *

><p>Omake by MichelTestarossa! :D<p>

-¿Sabes algo que no les hemos dicho a los Fans ni a ti Fate?

-¿Que cosa? Espera, esto me recuerda a que hay muchas cosas que todavía no me has dicho.

-Así es, claro que este pequeño Omake se utilizara para resolver dudas Fate, Bueno, a lo que iba, les daré 2 pequeños ¨Datos curiosos¨, o mejor dicho ¨Datos informáticos ¨, el primero es que hay 2 tipos de Familiares, nosotros que somos Aoi, que es Azul en Japonés, y los otros son Kuro, que significa Negro en Japonés, somos similares, pero los Kuro no pueden cumplir deseos, ellos al igual que nosotros pueden volver a su estado animal cuando quieran, pero solo se les permite eso.

Otro dato curioso es que los Familiares tenemos la capacidad de poder seducir al Amo-

-Hum... Eso explica porque me tenso con tu presencia...y con esto me da mala espina...-

-En tu caso, lo hago para hacer bromas contigo, y claro que es gracioso.-

- -.-U Ammm... Nanoha, no es gracioso.-

-Eso indica que no sabes de la buena comedia.-

-...- Pasan unos segundos- Me largo de aquí, ya no te aguanto, Mich-san!-

-Firmaste un contrato, así que, no puedes quejarte ni con Nanoha, Ni con Nadie, te necesitamos con el papel- Afirmé

-Pp-pero Mich...-

-¡Bueno Fans, ya es tiempo de irnos, os mando saludos y estaremos trabajando para el siguiente capítulo!-

**Notas del Autor: **_Y como dicen por aya que me estan leyendo, Definitivamente esto es vender tu alma al diablo XD, Nanoha por tener su apodo de ¨White Devil¨, merece tener esta situacion tan...amm... no se XD y se que es raro de mí transmitir educacion a las masas (Enserio, normalmente no hago esto), pero también necesito repasarle un poco a algunas cosas de esta historia y aprender de más de la historia de La Edad Media, porque me volví adicta a ella._

_ El hum-hum de Hayate lo saqué __de Rigby de ¨Un show mas¨, si no han visto esta comedia, se las recomiendo, igual para ¨Hora de Aventura¨._

_Cuidense y hasta el prox. capitulo n.n b_


	6. Loco día, Loco de Naruto

Bueno, esta vez hare un capítulo con los OST´s (o Soundracks) de Naruto, esta idea se me ocurrió cuando andaba viendo videos de MSLN hasta que vi algunos en el menu principal, los seleccioné y los descargue XD, si quieren, las pueden poner a su gusto, si no, disfruten de la lectura n.n y más para los que disfrutaron la primera temporada de Naruto, que os Disfruten.

**IMPORTANTE!**: Y para que no se confundan, en el capitulo 2 del fic, era Lunes, 3ero y 4to capitulo eran martes, 5to capitulo era miercoles, este capitulo es Jueves y viernes, en el primer capitulo (El prologo) era de la semana anterior, esto es para que no se confundan y puenen que todo esto fue de 1 semana, u creo que haré un poco mas del ¨relleno¨ jeje, ojala y no los desepcione, pero planee un poco el final, bueno, os dejo ya leer su regalito y que los disfruten n.n

_**Declaimer: Ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha ni los OST´s de Naruto me pertenecen, solo a sus respectivos autores.**_

_**-Cap 6: Loco día, Loco de Naruto-**_

_*Naruto Shippuden - Keisei Gyakuten*_

_-Me siento en la cima de la Aldea de la Hoja, estando en la azotea de lo que es el edificio del Hokage, Líder de la ciudad de Konoha, me siento libre de hacer lo que sea, sintiendo como el aire y el olor a naturaleza en esos momentos pasa por mi cara, acariciandome a mediodía, me siento líder de Konoha, claro... Era una Hokage! Yo... me siento TodaPoderosa...Yo... puedo cambiar todo lo que esté a mi paso... yo... me siento con el poder de gobernar esta Aldea...yo...puedo correr a donde sea, a donde yo quisiese...-_

Al comenzar a correr y saltar de árbol en árbol que se le daba paso, nuestra querida protagonista podía sentir la libertad con cada paso que daba en las ramas de los árboles, saltaba sin cansarse, sin parar.

_-Vaya, hasta tengo un narrador...-_

Importandome un comino su comentario, decidí seguir con la narración. Parecía un día tranquilo hasta que... Fate comenzó a notar algo, se detuvo y comenzó a subir al inmenso árbol, y desde lo alto del mismo, pudo ver como una inmensa masa morada oscura se acercaba a la Aldea, era realmente inmensa, y cada vez se acercaba más y más, podía distingurse, hasta que Fate pudo verlo claramente, era la serpiente de Orochimaru... Fate esperaba con los brazos cruzados a la enorme bestia.

Esperanzada de tener el poder para vencer al antiguo integrante de los Akatsukis, demostró una sonrisa notable, decidida al suicidio que iba a cometer, y los ánimos en alto, agarró el pergamino que tenía montada en la espalda, lo abrió y con morderse el pulgar, deslizó su pulgar con sangre en el pergamino, tratando de usar su chakra para poder invocar al sapo ermitaño... pero algo no funcionó, ¿que fué lo que detuvo a nuestra protagonista?

La canción comienza a cesar, el fondo se vuelve negro *Orochimaru´s Theme*

_-Vaya, vaya Fate... Nos volvemos a encontrar...- Esa voz..._

_-¿C-como es que...?-_

_-Exacto Fate... me he vuelto mas fuerte, y he venido a visitar la Aldea de Konoha... a conseguir gente que valga la pena su poder... poder usar ese poder para saciar mi sed, y la de ellos..-_

_-¿Que quieres decir con esto...?-_

_- Sé que tú todavía necesitas liberar ese poder... tus seres queridos no sirven para esta vida...-_

_-Eso no es verdad...-_

_-Sé que quieres más poder... sé que lo buscas... se... que ser Hokage no es suficiente...-_

_-No es verdad...-_

_-Demuestra lo que vales...Demuestra que puedes tener a la gente en tus pies... tu... como gobernante, demuestra que tus aliados sean tus subordinados...-_

_-No lo haré...-_

_-Debes hacerlo, debes sacar tu yo interno... detruye a los que se meten a tu paso...mata a los que mataron a tu familia...-_

_-¡Eso fue un accidente!-_

_-Sabes que no lo fue...- Me paralizé por completo... sentí que no podía respirar...- Ahora... Libera ese gran poder que te dí hace años... Resucitalo- Sentí como una quemaduras subian a mi cuello...esas quemaduras pasaron a todo mi cuerpo... tomando el control..._

-Ahhhhh!-

_De un salto_ _me levanté de mi sueño vuelto en pesadilla, ví mi estado actual; Estaba sentada en mi cama, sorprendida y asustada, recargando mis manos en la cama, y Nanoha estando ahi con su mano en mi cuello... ¡¿Que estas haciendo Nanoha?_

_-_No te pude despertar con nada,- retiró su mano de mi cuello, y tiró un ¡¿Cerillo? - así que, como te veía tan concentrada en el sueño,- Esa cara Pícara no me agrada -aproveché la oportunidad y empecé a narrar con el Fanfic que tenías abierto en la PC- Eso tiene sentido -te empecé a grabar con tu celular**- ¡¿QUE? **-mira- Ví atentamente que... estaba ahi, descobijada, moviendome a cada rato, y mi saliva toda salida, y con la méndiga burbúja de moco proveniente de mi naríz, me veía como una tonta- Nyahahaha-

-¿De que te ríes?- Volteé hacia sus ojos, con mi ira en los mios

-Sigue mirando-

Híce caso al **ese** caso perdido, pero la escena me provocó mas ira:

_-Dime que quieres hacer, ¿Hokage?-_

_-Quiero...quiero ramen...-_

_-Ahora dí que eres una imbecil y yo soy la que manda aqui-_

_-Soy una imbecil...y tu eres la que manda aqui...-_

-Nyahaha, fué la mejor escena del video- ¡C-callate! - Pero... deje de grabar cuando te pusiste tensa- ¡AH, Claro, me dejas en paz cuando me pasa algo! -Primero te tapé la naríz- **¡¿Hiciste que? -**Y como no respondías, encendí un cerillo y te lo puse en el cuello, fue cuando saltaste- **¡¿Acaso esta chica quiere matarme? -**Fué tan genial, hasta que despertaste- Prímero su cara moe, ahora su cara de odio, Dios, ¡no la soporto!

-Bueno, ¿y para que querias depertarme?- la miré con unos ojos de desafío.

-Nadamas para pedirte que barrieras la casa.-

-¿Y que hora es?- Mi voz cada vez se volvia mas ronca.

-dejame ver...- vió el reloj de mi escritorio- son las... 7:50 de la mañana...-

_*Go Go Naruto* _

**-¡¿QUE? ¡Ya es tarde! ¡Estúpido reloj!- **Agarré el reloj y abriendo la ventana... bueno, ya imaginaran que hice...¿Acaso oigo el tema Go Go de Naruto?...Bah, imaginación mia.

-¡¿Te quieres suicidar o que?-

-¡Ya es tarde, no me queda mucho tiempo!- ¿Que, saltar desde tu ventana no era lo que esperaban? -¡Ahhg bien! ¡bajaré como la gente normal!- y eso híce, ni tuve tiempo de bañarme, me puse el uniforme desordenadamente y corrí hasta la salida.

- Tu desayuno Fate- Decía lilith desde la cocina.

-¡Lo siento Lilith, guardamelo para después!-

-¡No te vas a escapar de barrer la casa!- ¡No me persigas Nanoha!

-¡Dejame en paz!-

-Vaya... los jóvenes de ahora son muy energéticos- Oí a una Lilith calmada desde lejos.

Corriendo como un cañon viendo la hora cada 30 segundos de mi muñeca, aventaba a cualquiera que se daba a mi paso.

-¡Oye, PedoFate!- ¿Como es que llegó a mi mismo nivel?- ¡Tengo una revista qu-!.-

-¡Quitate imbecil!- Puse mi mano en su cara, lo aventé y lo dejé atrás.

- Que rayos le pasa- Volteé hacia atrás y vaya... Nanoha tiene potencial, lo aplastó al chico de picada.

-¡Quítate pervertido!- Oí a una Nanoha furiosa desde muy, pero muy lejos.

Se preguntarán desde hace rato, ¿que paso con Hatate y Carim? Bueno, es muy sencillo, mientras corro lo más rápido que pueda, les explicaré ¿vale? Bueno, despues de habernos encontrado en la puerta de su casa, quedamos anonadadas, Nanoha rompió a gritos mis timpanos y sollozando, agarró a la mapache y como un peluche Kawaii, lo aplastó hasta que explotó, bueno, eso ya fue dramatización, pero la mapache no podía respirar, Nanoha y esa mapache... ¿Hayate? si, era ese nombre, bueno, comenzaron a hablar y hablar, Carim y yo veíamos la escena, luego tuvimos que irnos, nos despedimos durante... ¿ 2 horas? El punto fue que Nanoha tardaba mucho, y se le veía feliz, ya que la pudo encontrar, y ustedes saben, Nanoha lloraba a cada rato (si, era bipolar), luego se alegraba y asi sucesivamente, fuimos y llegamos a **MI** casa y automaticamente, Nanoha se instaló en **mi **cuarto, quería **mi** cama, pero llegó Lilith a **mi** rescate, le regalo una colcha para dormir ¡Al méro estílo de Japón!

Pero ahora no es momento de nostalgia, ¡Una loca me persigue!

-¡No te vas a escapar Fate!-

Genial, llegué a la entrada, pero... no veo a nadie... ¡Diablos, llegue tarde! ¡Tengo que entrar al salón y rápido!

Fuí a mi casillero, cambié mis zapatos, y directamente me eché a correr, apuesto a que a esta hora me toca Kakashi sensei, ahg, ¡como lo odio! ¡Y si, lo admito! ¡Admito que odio a toda gente que me provoca! ¡Los odio!

Llegue a la puerta de mi salón y de un azotón enorme la abrí. Efectivamente estaba Kakashi ahi, leyendo un libro de... ¿Algebra? No pude entrar, tenía miedo de que si entraba algo malo pasaba, y me quedé cerca de la puerta.

La canción cezó, y comenzó otra *Kakashi´s theme* Hay algo raro conmigo, ¿sera porque leí ese fanfic de Naruto o porque me traume mucho con la serie? No tengo idea...

-Fate, de nuevo llegas tarde- Dijo si verme. Suspiró, cerró el libro y volteó a verme ¿Acaso el nunca llega tarde o que? -No me digas... ¿Disfrutando el paraiso de la vida?- ¡Ahg! hasta dice los mismos diálogos que el original Kakashi! Todo parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia...

Todos en la clase comenzaron a reírse.

-Sientate Fate, tendrás el castigo después-

-S-si sensei- Hice una pequeña reverencia y al estar derecha, algo me golpeó en mi cara, y era ¡¿Nanoha? Caí rendida, sangre en mi cara y manchando todo el piso de mi sangre, si que quería matarme.

Puso su pie en mi cara y declaró:

-Te dije que no podías escapar de mí, ahora, regresemos a casa, necesitas hacer muchas cosas- Me agarró del cuello como cachorro abandonado y antes de que me empezara a jalar, Kakashi sentenció.

-Lo siento jovencita, no te la puedes llevar, es mi alumna, además, desde hace rato debió entrar en mí clase.-

-¡No puedo dejarla aquí! ¡Tiene que hacerse cargo del aseo de la casa, y se su **mismo** aseo- Me volteó a ver con desprecio y me soltó, dejandome caer con una tremenda caida-

-Bueno, llevatela, lo necesita - ¡No sensei!

-P-pero... ¿no puedo sinsiquiera dar mi palabra?...- Dije alfin.

-¡No!- Los dos gritaron con un simple No, los odio a ambos...

Comenzaba a oir pequeños rumores desde lo lejos, y desde ese mismo salón. Ya después de ese incidente y Nanoha poniendome a hacer los ¨deberes¨ mientras que ella ¨Estudiaba¨ más mi lenguaje Otaku (Ustedes saben, para poder adaptarse a lo de hoy), tuve un descanso y con una Lilith ofreciendome agua (y no podía negarme a eso), pude descansar un poco, estaba sin energias echada en el sofá, no sentía mis piernas y mis brazos.

Por suerte, tenía el número de Carim, para pedirle la tarea que nos habían dejado, pero por la maldita felina, ya no me dieron ganas de hacerla, y tuve que irme a bañar **¡De nuevo! **pero yo fuí la que decidió bañarse, andaba toda sudada y no quería apestar el ambiente.

Bueno, es hora de irme a dormir y no quiero volver a ver a Nanoha por la mañana...

_**-O- Al día siguiente...**_

_Suerte que puse una alarma a las 7:00, tiempo suficiente para ir a la escuela a las 8:00. Aver... hoy... es... ¡Viernes! ¡Amo los viernes! Ya me levanté, me bañé, me vestí con el uniforme lavado, y fuí bajando para recibir a una Lilith con mi desayuno, con mi Obento en las manos._

_Terminé de desayunar._

_Hum... 7:35... tiempo suficiente...-_Bueno Lilith, ya me tengo que ir, te encargo a Nanoha-

-Ve con cuidado, Fate-

_Y me fuí tranquila a la escuela, feliz de la vida, sin que nadie rompa este momento de tranquilidad..._

_-¡_Fate-chan!- _Hasta que Carim gritó desde lo lejos, dandome un saludo, y al parecer no estaba sola... Me fuí directamente hacia ellas, devolviendoles el saludo, no podía enojarme con Carim, era buena amiga._

_-¿Y tu eres...?- Señalé a la otra persona... parece haberla visto en algun lado..._

-¡Ah! lo siento, ella es Hayate Yagami, la mapache de ayer...- Con razón su cara de mapache se me hacía conocida...

-No me digas que- ya hicieron el contrato? - Pregunté con mi cara confundida.

Palideció. Se detuvo antes de decirlo, al parecer entendió a lo que me refería.

**-¡¿Que?** ¡N-nosotros no...! ¡Nada de eso pasó! ¡Somos chicas! ¡¿Que diablos te pasa?- Típico, un sonrojo con suma de actitud Tsundere, quiere decir que esta contradiciedo la verdad -

Aver... recapitulemos... Aoi son los Familiares que tienen como misión en este mundo, servirles a su amo, y los Kuro, son Familiares inservibles... Asi que... ¿como pido convertirse en su forma humana? Se supone que se les dá ese acceso cuando el Contrato está hecho... Pero Carim es religiosa, no se le permite un amor asi, y ella no rompe reglas... a menos que... ¿Las está rompiendo? Necesito respuestas...

-¿Entonces porque tartamudeas?- A punto de que Hayate respondiera mi pregunta con tranquilidad, oí desde lo lejos a una Felina, dejando los comentarios de Hayate no salir a a la luz...

-¡Fate! ¡Se te olvido el almuerzo!- El Obento se aproximaba a mi como una bala tirandole al blanco. Tenia que correr, mis pies no se movían, pero ya no fué necesario, el almuerzo golpeó mi dulce cara, tirandome con fuerzas al suelo. ¡Porque siempre me reciben con algo golpeandome en la cabeza!

-¿Estas bien Fate?- preguntó Hayate sarcasticamente.

-¡Claro que estoy bien! ¡¿No vez mi cabeza sangrando? ¡Por supuesto que no estoy bien!-

-Ya, ya, no te alteres, almenos dí que estas viva, ya que con la Familiar con la que vives, es el mismísimo Demonio Blanco- Es bueno saber que alguien lo sepa -Y ahi viene...- **¡¿QUE CARAJOS?**

Y como dijo la mapache, ahi estaba, con un aura negra rodeandola, se sentía esa mala vibra hasta donde estabamos, y eran máximo... como unos 6 metros...

-Fate...- Ese tono de voz se oía aterrador... esto me da mal presentimiento.

Hubo silencio absoluto, aunque estaba el ambiente muy tenso... Se sentía como si una Kundere quisiera matarnos a todos porque sí... o peor aún, se sentía como si Inuyasha sacara su lado **No **amable y nos destruyera a todos... Si gente, asi se sentía el ambiente... masomenos...

-¿Q-que pasa...Nanoha...?- Discimulé una sonrisa ¡Tenia miedo de que me respodiera con una golpiza, o con un cuchillo! ¡O una bazuca!

-¿Puedo...- ¡¿Puedes que? ¡¿Puedes matarme? ¡¿Puedes sacarme los intestinos? ¡¿Puedes ver Yaoi? ¡¿Puedes que? - Acompañarlas...? - ¡Claro que puedes ver Yaoi! ¡Pequeña pervertida! ¡Sabia que...! Espera... ¿que dijiste?.

-¡Gomen! ¡No te entendí desde aqui!-

-¡No te hagas la tonta conmigo! ¡Oiste lo que dije!- ¡¿Ahora saca su lado Tsundere? Bipolares ¿quien las entiende? Oigan, esto me recuerda a ¨El entrenador de Tsunderes¨... Vaya, ese autor es un genio.

-¡Bueno! ¡Puedes venir con nosotros!- Grité.

-¡¿Enserio?...- Parecía excaltada.

Corrió hacia nosotras y fuimos hacia la escuela, platicamos de bla bla bla esto y bla bla bla aquello, en fin, nuestras risas no paraban y nuestros comentarios cada vez se hacian mas curiosos... si, era un momento perfecto...:

-¿Y bien? ¿que grupos les gustan?- Quise preguntar sobre sus gustos por la buena música, y olvidé que Hayate y Nanoha eran nuevas en esto, asi que creí que la pregunta iba directa hacia Carim.

Pero la primera respuesta que oí no provino de ella.

-¡A mi me gusta Red, sus canciones son geniales!- Comentó Hayate ¿Como lo sabe? -Gracias a los campistas que dejan sus MP3´s en sus mochilas, y me dan la oportunidad, o de morder su mp3, o robarselas- Era de esperar de una mapache.

-Hum... Nada mal para una persona que no sabe mucho de nuestra era- La ví con una ceja arqueda y una sonrisa en mi cara -Pero, esa banda no se compara con lo que es Slipknot, Skillet, Janne Da Arc, Bon Jovi, Korn, Guns n Roses, The Beatles, Rammstein, Three Days Grace, Vocaloid, UVERworld, The Gazette, Area 51, Nightmare, T.M Revolution, Stratovarius- Si, la lista era larga -Sonic Syndicate, Seether, Nana Mizuki, One Ok Rock, Mago de Oz, Linkin Park, Kotoko, JAM Project, Nightwish, Evanescence, Gackt y otras bandas de ese tipo, pero sobretodo, nadie se les compara con Crush 40, el transmite su música con el corazón, su música te da ánimos de seguir el día, es mi inspiración, desde que lo empecé a oír, comenzaba a practicar cada instrumento, hasta que mi favorito fue la Guitarra y el Violín, el... el es el mejor... ¡es la Hostia!.

Todas detuvieron su camino al igual que yo me detuve al verlas, nunca pensaron que dijera algo asi, me veían soprendidas, no extrañadas, sino con asombro. El silencio era eterno pero tranquilizante.

-Es bueno saber que hay aguien que te inspire en estos momentos- Carim había roto el silencio.

-Gracias, es bueno saber que **alguien** me apoya- Volteé a ver a Nanoha con enfado, ¡Si Nanoha! ¡No me apoyas!

-Bueno, bueno, yo te apoyo con lo que sea, después de todo, somos amigas ¿cierto?- ¡Gracias Hayate! ya me quieres hacer llorar- Pero hay que apresurarnos o se nos hará tarde.-

-¡Es cierto Mapache! ¡Vamos!.-

Y así nos fuimos, corrimos hasta llegar a la entrada, claro, todavía nos quedaban 15 minutos desde que llegamos en 2 minutos a la entrada.

-Hayate ¿Tu entras?- Pregunté, tenía curiosidad, ademas, era raro que la hayan dejado inscribirse aquí en menos de... ¿12 o 14 horas? No se, el punto es que era raro que se inscribiera tan rápido.

-¡Claro! Tengo que ir por mi solicitud antes de ir con ustedes a clases- Nunca pensé en esa posibilidad -Por suerte Carim me explicó el sistema, y no es tan dificil- Menos mal -En fin, tengo que irme a la dirección ¡Nos vemos después!.-

-¡Seguro!- Carim y yo hicimos un urisono alegre -Bueno, tambien tenemos que irnos ¿No vienes Fate?.-

-Tu sigue, ahorita te alcanzo- Respondí con mi típica sonrisa de panda...¡Bueno, dejenme ser! -Nanoha- Miré hacia abajo -Lamento si te detendo o si es un la momento pero...¿Puedo hacerte preguntas?

-S-seguro...-

-Dime porqué...- mordí mi labio inferior -¿Porque me elegiste?-

Hubo silencio.

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Porqué de tanta gente, ¿Tuve que ser yo la que te ayudara?

-Desde antes de conocerte bien, pensaba en ir con otra persona, pero al pensarmelo 2 veces... pensé en no tener oportunidad, además, nadie entendía mis maullidos...-

-Entonces... si nadie te entendia... ¿porque nadamas yo te entendia cuando estabas en tu forma animal?-

Hubo silencio de nuevo. Esto no me agrada.

-Por lo me que han dicho mis padres, los Aoi y los Kuro se pueden comunicar entre sí, en animales diferentes es muy distinto, porque, tanto Animales como Humanos estan separados de la buena voluntad, y no como era antes... -Pausó para poder tomar aire y continuó -Pero solo pueden comunicarse con nosotros teniendo bien corazón y buena voluntad...-

-¿Y los Aoi pueden transformarse en su forma humana cuando quisiesen? ¿Aun sin el contrato?- Cerré los puños, quería saber todo... completamente...

-Dios solo les ha dado esa habilidad a las hembras, a los Aoi macho les era negado ese permiso.

- Y vuelvo a preguntar ¿Porque hiciste el contrato conmigo? ¿No se te ocurrió haberte transformado en humana y haberles preguntado a la gente?-

No respondía.

-¿Acaso no podías hacer algo tan facil?.-

-No era por eso... Tenía conciencia de ello, pero no podía, tenía inseguridad de que, alguien me encontrara en un callejos cerrado y...- Paró -y... abusara de mi...- Empecé a oír sollozos.

En ese momento, me quede paralizada, herí sus sentimientos, hice preguntas tan frías y ella solo respondía con sinceridad, era cierto, La sociedad de ahora es una mierda, hay varios crimenes, violaciones, asesinatos, é incluso mala moral. Si la encontraban en ese estado, nadie dudaría en violarla, o incluso, vender sus órganos al mercado negro. Y los animales, solo pueden librarse de eso...

Volteé a verla, me acerqué y la abracé, hice mal en preguntar de ese modo, debí ser mas suave. Sentí su tensión cuando la abrazé, paró de llorar. -Lo siento si fuí dura contigo, debi ser mas suave contigo, la vida aquí ha sido un asco y apuesto a que has sufrido mucho, apuesto a que en el dolor, sufrimos igual, pero piensa esto; Tienes amigas que te apoyan, y no dejaran que nada ni nadie te haga daño- Me separé de ella. -Asi que, si te molesta algo, no dudes en decirnos ¿Vale?- Le guiñé, quise dale confianza.

Agachó su cara y solo oí un debil ¨Gracias¨ de su parte, parecía ya calmar un poco su alma.

-Por cierto, el primer día que te conocí, preguntaste por mi Sensei Kakashi...-

Volteó hacia mi.

-En realidad, el primer maestro con el que hablaste ayer... bueno, el era...-

-Se ve muy agradable- Sonrió con calidez.

-Si, sobretodo ¨amable¨... ajajaja, es estrícto y a veces molesto, pero tienes razón, es agradable cuando lo conoces bien.

-Siempre tengo razón.-

Las risas quebraron el ambiente tenso y frío y lo convirtieron en un ambiente cálido y alegre. Y justo en el momento que paramos de reír, la campana tocó su hora.

-Bueno... me tengo que ir a clases, si no, llegare tarde.-

-Ammmm... Bueno...-

-¡AH cierto!- me dí un zopetazo en la cara -Olvidaba que eras nueva en esto... Bueno... ¿Y porque no le hablo a Lilith para que venga por ti?-

-¡Quisiera estar con Hayate!-

-P-pero ¿Deberas quieres estar aqui? La escuela esta llena de peligros, además, ir con Hayate en el mismo salón sería algo... pco pobable-

-Entonces, ¡pide un deseo!-

-¿Un... Deseo?-

-Si, ¿No te lo comente?, al tener el contrato sellado, el amo tiene el placer de pedir 10 deseos.-

-Mmmm... Pero...- Suspiré -¿Que más da?, Después de todo son 10 y ¿Y de que me van a servir? No tengo nada que pedir- Volví a ver el lado positivo.

-¿Enserio?- Se veia muy alegre. Asentí a esa pregunta -¡Entonces pidelo!.-

-B-bueno... Deseo que... Nanoha este inscrita en el instituto...y que quede en el mismo salón que Hayate... ¿Así?-

-Deseos cumplidos- ¿Deseos? ¿En plural? ¡Pero si solo pedí 1!

-¡Pero si fué nadamas uno!-

-Pusiste una separación en tu deseo- su cara de Nekita no me gusta.

-¡Ahg! Bueno- Resongué -Iré rápido a mi salón antes que me regañen, tu ve donde Hayate-

-Cuidate, Fate-sama- comenzó a reirse -Es broma Fate, pero gracias por todo.

Y así nos fuimos, paso lo de todos los días, Fuí castigada por llegar tarde, tomé mi hora libre (Me salté la de Kakashi), almorcé con Carim de nuevo y ¡Oh! Mas sorpresas, me encontré a un chico que se parecía a Naruto y curiosamente su nombre era Naruto, felicitado por Kakashi ¡¿Kakashi estando orgulloso de Naruto? ¡¿Acaso vinieron el el fututo a hacer esta escuela de Ninjas? ¡¿Que rayos me pasa? ¡¿Acaso estoy oliendo Heroina sin saberlo? ¡¿Porqué hay tanto relleno en Naruto Shippuden? Lo descubriremos despues de estos mensajes... Ok no, pero definitivamente mi vida es rara.

Después de clases, Carim y Hayate se fueron por su lado, Nanoha y yo fuimos caminado tranquilamente, ninguna de las 2 quería romper el momento, almenos yo no. Estaba tan concentrada pensando que andaban haciendo Nanoha y Hayate meintras que yo y Carim andabamos en clase, según Carim, andaban haciendo un examen para la inscripción, y dice que no esperaran respuestas hasta mañana, y les darán sus uniformes en la dirección si es que aprueban el examen. Dudo que Nanoha no lo pase, pero conociendo a Hayate, seguro lo reprueba.

Llegando a la casa, nos fuimos a comer lo que Lilith nos habia preparado, me fuí a cambiar, vimos algo de televisión y jugué un rato antes de irme a dormir, si, esa era mi rutina diaria, siempre era igual, aunque a veces Lilith me encargaba comprar los biberes y a veces podía oir los gritos de los vecinos tratando de divorciarse.

Todo fué lo de siempre hasta que...

-Fate, tocan el timbre...-

-Aunque sea ponle pausa al juego.-

-De acuerdo, solo ve a abrir.-

Hice lo dicho, me levanté y dejé el control del Xbox a un lado, caminé hacia la puerta y moví la perilla, pero nunca me esperaba algo así...

-¡Ojou-sama!- Me abrazó con imprudencia la joven peliroja, no, no era Nanoha, era otra chica.

-¡Ahh!-

-¿Fate, pasa algo?-

-¡Ayudame!.-

_**Nota del Autor**_: ¡Tada! ¡Capitulo nuevo! Bueno, en primero, quiero dedicarselo a todos los que les gusta Naruto y a los que cumplen este pes o en estos Días (aunque yo no los cumple ;n;), feliz cumpleaños! y este fué un regalo para ustedes ;D tambien para los que me han dado Reviews :D

XD lo de mencionar el fic de El Entrenador de Tsunderes se me hizo X pero bueno, siempre quise poner algo asi jeje, ojala y les haya gustado el fic, espero que si, porque digamos que no descanse nada, y como fue poco tiempo en haber subido este capitulo (creo que alrededor de 1 semana).

¡Y gracias a los de la academia, por darme este premio tan valioso! Por cierto, gracias por sus reviews (recibi 3 nuevos reviews y me sentí contenta u) gracias a los que me apoyaron y a los que me dieron ideas n.n y creo que **Sonicth **fué el que mas me dió ideas, de todas maneras, gracias, sigan dando un review, eso me da ganas de darle mas inspiracion a mis capitulos.

Y **Azuma Hatsuki**, si lees esto, este capitulo esta tambien dedicado a ti n.n me diste las ganas de seguirle, ojala y lo hayas disfrutado n.n


	7. Golpizas, golpizas Everywhere

Que hay amigos, compañeros, familiares, etcs.! he venido a entregarles otro de mis capitulos :D y ando leyendo mi primera nota de mi primer capitulo, ¿En que estaba pensando? Pensaba q este fic duraría con 3 capitulos, al parecer me equivoque. Y si, en esos tiempos comentaba mucho, ahora estoy algo ForeverAlone ;n; necesito un apapacho.

Y también aprovecho para decirles que: Tengo 2 nuevos proyectos de Fic! Para empezar digo que el primero fué ideado x mi XD y el segundo tambien XD, el primero me inspiró la pelicula de ¨Valiente¨ (x cierto muy buena pelicula) y se llamará ¨La princesa, el Caballero y la Aventurera¨, lo pongo aki para q no me vuelvan a robar ideas! Y el otro me lo copió **Azuma Hatsuki** ( Te odio XD ntc), ella lo publicará y yo les daré spoilers ;D también lo pongo para q no nos roben la idea ¬n¬ XD Se llama ¨Nanoha School Days¨q por cierto ya no será lo mismo de School Days, sino que cambiaremos algunas cosas. Y Otra cosa antes de irme: también acepto sus comentarios y sugerencias n.n (tengo un buen XD).

Gracias a Todos x su colaboracion (no nombraré a nadie, pero los q me ayudaron, sabrán a quienes me refiero).

_**Declaimer****: Ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha ni otros personajes X´s que aparescan aquí no me pertenecen, solo a sus respectivos autores.**_

_**-Cap 7: Golpizas, Golpizas everywhere-**_

-¡Ojou-sama!-

-¡Ahh!-

-¿Fate, pasa algo?-

-¡Ayudame! Una Chica me quiere asfixiar...-

-¿Ah? ¿Ojou-sama?- Dejó de apretarme solo para ver si estaba bien... Y mis sentidos se habian apagado...

-¡Fate!-

-¿Nanoha?- Se preguntaba la chica nueva... Esperen... ¿Se...conocen...?

-¿Alf?-

-¡Nanoha!- La chica me tira al suelo y va hacia Nanoha a abrazarla... ¡Oye, no me dejes aquí!

-¡Alf!-

_¿Porque me dejan en el suelo? ¡Todavía estoy consciente, no me dejen en el suelo!_

-¡No puedo creer que te haya encontrado justo aqui! ¡Eres el Bonus Pack!-

-¿El Bonus Pack?-

-¡Sip!- Se separó de ella, me agarró y restregó su cara con la mia, con una enorme sonrisa -¡Encontre a una ama muy linda, y luego te encontré a ti!- ¡Oye! ¿Porque me tiras de nuevo?

-Ahhh... si...-

-¿No me digas que ella ya es tu ama?- Me señaló... ¡Oigan!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿ella?! ¡Ni en sus sueños! ¡Yo soy la que manda aqui!- ¡No me traten como perro! ¡Y no te hagas Nanoha! ¡Esta es **MI** Casa! ¡Yo soy la que debería darte las órdenes!...O-oye... E-esa mirada no... ¡Esa mirada no! ¡Esta bien, Esta bien! ¡Soy la exclava, soy la exclava!

-Pero ¿no importa si me la quedo? ¡Apuesto a que no! ¡Apuesto a que la pobre necesita tratamientos nuevos!- ¿Acaso un angel oyó mis plegarias desde el Cielo? -¡Vamos a quemarla y a tirarla al río!- **¡¿Que diablos te pasa?!**

**-**¡Me apúnto!.- **¡¿Que?!**

-¿Acaso no puedo exigir mis derechos?- Dije con cierto temor a que realmente me tiraran al río.

-¡No!- **¡Jodanse! ¡Jodase Kakashi! ¡Jodase todo el mundo!**

**-**Era broma Fate, no te lo tomes a mal, era solo una inofensiva broma ¿No es asi Nanoha?...¡Nanoha!-

-¿Que? ¿Quemarla era una broma?- La volteó a ver como si fuera una inocente.

Y ahi estoy... Atada a espaldas con una barilla y Nanoha volteandome como un cerdo bien relleno con el fuego alzandose cada vez ¡Deja de tirar leña Nanoha! ¡Por tu culpa extraña, me está haciendo Hot dog!

-Oye Nanoha, Fate no huele nada mal, se antoja con conejo al carbón...-

-Entonces ¡Bon Appetit! ¡Disfrutalo!-

-¿No te la piensas comer?-

-No gracias, odio el sabor a pende-

-¡Que bien! ¡Tengo hambre!-

-¡¿Alguien podria explicarme porque estas aquí?!- Grité. No podía aguantar a que me hicieran ese tipo de tratos abusadores, y más aún si son chicas, Además ¡¿porque esta maldita extraña vino aqui?!-

-Ahh... Bueno... en realidad...-

_**-Flashback-**_

_Caminando por la calle en un lugar oscuro y sombrío, Alf trataba de buscar algún lugar en donde vivir, aun siendo Aoi, no tenía la misma fortuna que otros de su misma especie. Hacia lo que podía, aún tratando de recaudar dinero con su forma animal y haciendo trucos maravillosos, nadie la quería por ser de la calle._

_Era muy difícil, y más cuando era de noche, la gente a esas horas no rondaba por ahí..._

_-Hummm... ¿Son... departamentos...?- Se dijo a si misma, viendo atentamente a los señores que rondaban por los departamentos, haciendo quien sabe que cosas...-¡Iré hacia ayá!-_

_Llegando al segundo piso, pudo encontrar una luz prendida, al parecer estaba habitado todavía. Tocó la puerta y en un 2X3 se abrió de inmediato._

_-¡Oye! Tu no eres el de la Pizza. Pero te ves muy guapa...- La analizaba de abajo hacia arriba con maldad pura. Era de esperarse de un gordo que olía a basurero. _

_-¡Oigame no me vea de esa manera! ¡Viejo Pervertido!- Lo pateó por donde más le duele a los hombres. Meterse con una chica no es nada gracioso.  
>Se fué a la segunda puerta, 100 metros de la anterior, Literalmente. Volvió a tocar, pero esta vez, usó su modo ¨Niña¨, cada Familiar tenía sus trucos.<em>

_-¿Eh? ¿Quien eres?-_

_-Emm... Bueno, quisiera proponerle algo, señor...-_

_-Puedes llamarme Otou-san, ¿o quizá Onii-Chan...?- _¨Pareciese que se lo dijera a si mismo que a mí.¨ _El tipo seguía hablando de cosas que Alf no entendía, y también cosas muy... inapropiadas.- Y quizá podamos dormir juntos ¿Que te parece hermanita?- El tipo reaccionó al silencio (y la huida) de Alf, gritó ¨Hermanita¨ durante toda esa noche, Alf no volvió a voltearle a ver._

_Y así anduvo toda la noche, llendo de departamento en departamento, casa por casa, incluso por las estaciones policiacas, no habia nadie para ella, nadie con ese caracter de Caballero, nadie..._

_Cansada por la caminata, pudo ver una casa normal, pero en el interior era toda una locura, se oian gritos de chicas apaleandose por toda la calle, Alf quedó paralizada, tenía miedo de oir algo peor. Agarró una rama de madera tirado por esa calle tan oscura, y dió rapidos pasos, se detuvo en la primera ventana que vió, se asomó y pudo ver a 2 chicas en una consola, empujandose una con la otra, se veían muy graciosas desde esa posición._

_-¡Deja de distraerme Demonio!- Se pudo oir a una rubia gritar desde su asiento-almohada._

_-¡Tu eres la Demonio, Pervertida!- La chica pelirroja no se iba a dejar por la rubia, así que se encimó en la rubia y aprovechó para poder usar el famoso Fatality de Kitana en Mortal Kombat 9, cortando a Scorpion en pedazos- ¡Ja! ¡Me debes tu quincena!- Gritó victoriosa la pelirroja, con una sonrisa demoníaca en su cara._

_-¿Que? ¡Eso no se vale! ¡Hiciste trampa!¡Lilith, díle que fué trampa!-_

_-En realidad estoy por parte de tu amiga...- _

_-¡¿Que?! ¡No seas así Lilith!- Un puchero adoró la cara de la rubia- Bueno, ¡No me dejaré vencer por la Reina de los Demonios Tsundere! ¡Quiero revancha!-_

_¨Vaya...Esta chica tiene potencial.¨Pensó Alf. En ese momento se le vino la ingeniosa idea de no volver a pisar tierra ahí, vivir con chicas que siempre se pelean no era buena idea. Lo volvió a pensar, no era tan mala idea._

_**-Fin del Flashback-**_

En fin, hablamos con la extraña (que por cierto se llama Alf), reímos, jugamos un rato Halo, acomodamos a Alf en mi habitación y pudimos dormir tranquilas y bla, bla, bla. No quisiera aburrirlos con relleno, así que... ¡Es Hora... de la Aventura! Ok no, pero digamos que mi ¨Aventura¨ ya empezó.

_**-A la mañana siguiente...-**_

-Muere Fate!.-

-¡Carajo! ¡No fue intencional!.-

-¡Lo vimos con nuestros propios ojos imbécil! ¡Pagarás por el Abuso de Carim!.-

Se preguntaran ¨¿Que hiciste para que una Horda de Fanboys te persiguiera Fate? y apostamos a que le hiciste algo a Carim.¨  
>Exacto, le hice algo muy, pero muy, extremadamente muy, vergonzoso... Si adivinan que pasó, ¡les dejaré que toquen sexualmente a Nanoha! Ok no, ella me golpearía por todo, pero bueno, les diré lo que pasó:<p>

_**-FlashBack-**_

Después de habernos ido Nanoha y yo a clases (Recuerden que Nanoha automaticamente se inscribió a partir de un deseo mío), dejando obviamente a Alf con Lilith en la casa, pudimos encontrarnos con nuestras queridas amigas Carim y la mapache Hayate. He aquí la situación: Carim estaba al frente mío y Hayate al frente de Nanoha, cada una de nosotras a una cierta distancia, caminabamos tranquilas y sin ningún problema, hasta que por maldad de la señorita Nanoha, me puso el pié en mi camino y no pude prevenir mi caída, pero eso no fué lo peor, lo peor fué que mis manos tuvieron la ingeniosa idea de agarrarse de la falda de Carim y... bueno, ya sabran lo que pasó después... ¿No? ¿Enserio no se imaginan? ¡Esta bien! Les seguiré contando...

Me había encontrado en el suelo, con la falda de Carim en mis manos, volteé hacia mis manos, mi instinto me quería hacerme ver hacia arriba, me aguanté con un violento sonrojo, no quería abrir los ojos, sabía que algo malo iba a pasar...

-¡Ahhhhh!...- El grito de Carim aturdió a todas, incluso a mi.

-¡La llamada de alerta de Carim! ¡Vamos Chicos!- Y de pronto, se oyó a una manada correr hacia nosotros, todavía seguia sin abrir los ojos - ¡No puede ser! ¡PedoFate atacó de nuevo! ¡No te escaparás de nosotros, el Club de Fans de Carim, vengaremos a Carim por lo hecho!-

Sentí un fuerte agarrón de mi cuello, mi reacción fué abrir los ojos, y al momento, ese agarrón me lanzó a toda fuerza de un cañon ¡Era Nanoha!

Pasó muy rápido, me encontré en el suelo, con 3 dientes caidos... ¡Maldita Nanoha!

-¡Que no escape!.- ¡Malditos Fanboys!

_**-Fin del Flashback-**_

Y así, me levanté del suelo y corrí. No había escapatoria de los Fanboys, solo corría y corría, tratando de escapar de esas personas que parecían una jauría de perros (No ps si). Desde lo lejos pude ver a una chica de cabellos morados... Me parece haberla visto en algún lado...

-¡Buenos dias Fate!- ¡Sabia que la había visto por algún lado! Pero ¿En donde y cuando? Además no recuerdo su nombre.

-¡Buenos días!- Agarré su amo he hice un gesto de saludo. -Losientometengoqueircorriend o- La solté y balbuseando cosas, me fuí corriendo.

Se podía oir la horda de chicos detrás de mí. Claro, entiendo que hice algo muy, muy malo, pero eso no significa que lo haya hecho a propósito, nunca lo hice a propósito, nunca se lo he hecho a nadie a propósito, eso no lo entienden.

_**-3 Horas más tarde...-**_

-¿Donde estará Fate-chan?- Me dije. Ya hacían 3 horas desde que nos sorprendieron los Fanboys y perdímos a Fate. Incluso nos pasamos la hora del receso buscándola, no la encontramos por ningún lado.

Gritábamos muchas veces su nombre, sin éxito alguno.

-¡Hayate-chan, Carim-san, vengan a ver esto!.-

Corrimos lo mas rápido que pudimos hasta donde estaba Nanoha, no podíamos creer lo que nuestros ojos veían.

En medio del patio central, estaba una cruz de madera bien hecha, con Fate atada al mismo. Manchada de sangre y golpes, podía distinguirse bien su cara, con muchos moretones claro.

_**-Otras 3 Horas más tarde...-**_

El día se pasó rápido con eso de las pláticas y bromas que hicieron en el salón ¡Me sentí como en mi hogar! Nanoha y yo pateamos a algunos estudiantes, luego lanzabamos muchas bolas de papel y por último robé una bolsa de Lays sabor barbacóa que por cierto, unos chicos se andaban peleando por ella. Jajaja, fué taan divertido... Que mal que Carim no estaba en nuestro salón, y Fate estaba en el Hospital todavía.

¿Que qué pasó con Fate? No se preocupen, Ya anda rumbo a su casa con Nanoha. La encargada dijo que estaba embarrada de Ketchup y de muchos golpes, pero que su salud estaba intacta. En fin, Nanoha se la llevó jalando, mientras que Carim y yo fuimos a nuestro destino, a nuestro Hogar.

Ya estaba la puesta de sol, así que no nos quedaba mucho tiempo para poder regresar a salvo. Siempre pasabamos por una ruta corta, algo mal iluminada pero era bastante corta. En esa ruta había mucha corrupción de noche, por eso teníamos que darnos prisa. Nos fuimos directamente a un callejón solitario, pero como todavía estaba el sol, no había mucho por el cuál temer.

-H...Hayate-chan...-

-¿Que pasa?-

-Puedo...¿Puedo colgarme de tu brazo?-

-Ammm... ¡C-claro! ¡Mi brazo esta disponible para cualquiera!-

En ese instante pude sentir sus cálidos brazos sobre mí, y su cabeza recargada en mi hombro. Se sentía taan bien... Y más cuando ponía sus... ammm.. ¿Atributos? Recargados sobre mi antebrazo... ¡Y ahora ando de pervertida!

_**¡SPLASH!**_

-¡Ah!- Carim se sujetó mas a mí después de haber oido el agua chochar con unos paso.

-Tr-tranquila, d-debió de haber sido un perro o algo asi.- Trataba de calmarla, porqué también estaba tensa.

Seguímos caminando, y la puesta de sol bajó, ya no habia luz, solo los faros de cada esquina eran poco luminosos, casi no se distinguía el camino.

-Alfín te encontré...- Decía una voz grave, y a la mapache se le hacía muy familiar.- No ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos retaste...-

-¿Q-quien es...?- Respondió.

-¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? Vaya que esa páliza te dejó sin memoria...-

-¡Dime quien eres!-

-¡No te hagas la imbécil!-

Y ahí era la oportunidad de su depredador cazarla, y matarla ahi mismo. No pasaron mas de 2 segundos para que el atacante corriera con un bat en mano hacia su presa, apenas le dió la oportunidad para poder voltear y ver que su golpe le daría en la cara, pero el dicho golpe no llegó. Y en ese instante se oyó otra voz.

-¿Porque no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño?- Era una voz femenina, y era algo ruda.-Tu eres el imbécil aquí. Recuerda que si te metes con uno de nosostros, te metes con todos.-

-¿Está bien, Comandante Hayate?- Decía otra voz, esta vez era una voz masculina.

-¡Hayate! ¡Que suerte que la encontramos a tiempo!- Decía otra voz femenina, al parecer no eran mas de 2 personas.

-¿En...encontrarme?-

-¡Seguimos tu rastro Hayate!- Otra voz se unió al grupo, y al parecer era de una niña.

-¿Q-que rastro? Yo no dejé ningún rastro.- Decía Hayate.

-¿Y esta bolsa lo explica todo?- Ahí fué donde Hayate recordó. Vió la bolsa de una de sus botanas favoritas y recordó que siempre dejaba boronas por todos lados.

-Si ustedes tienen mi bolsa de papas, y me han nombrado por el nombre de ¨Comandante¨, entonces... ¡Ustedes son mi ejército de Mapaches destinados a servirme!-

Y en ese momento se oyeron 4 caídas al unisono. Los Belka había creído que su Comandante ya los había reconocido.

-¿Acaso no nos ves? ¡Somos tu escuadrón Belka!- Decía la pequeña pelirroja.

-¡Oh Gomen gomen! Lo que pasa es que no puedo ver en la oscuridad.-

-En fin, ya nos volvimos a encontrar, y ahora ¿Que hacemos con este pelele del Bat de Béisbol?- Decía porfín Signum.

-¿Lo quemamos y lo tiramos al río?- Vita contestó, haciendo que los demás respondieran con un ¨Tal vez¨ y ¨Sería buena opción¨ .

-¿Acaso saben con quién se meten?-

-¿Con un tipo con cara de doberman? Si, ya lo sabíamos.- Signum parecía muy cansada.

-Espera ¡¿Un Doberman?!- Hayate Gritaba alarmada, y esto ocasionó que sus compañeros (Incluso Carim que por cierto ya la dejaban en el olvido) quedaran en duda.

_**Nota del Autor:**_ JAJA!** Accel-Kun**, aproveché la oportunidad para poder mandar a Fate al Hospital XD y te preguntarás, ¿quien la mandó al Hospital? Ps obviamente la mandé yo! wuajajaj XD en realidad la mandó el tipo este q se metió de colado.

_**Azuma Hatsuki**_: Ya ando planeando mi continuacion, aver como le hago para eso del festival escolar, y el deportivo y Totoro :D pero apuesto a q saldrá genial, espero q alfin me ayudes XD ntc, gracias x las ideas ;D

_**Sonicth Fair Takamachi**_: Si lees esto (no creo, pero ojala), tengo q decirte que necesito tu ayuda con esto! XD Necesito tus extraodinarias recomendaciones, pero casi no te he visto ;n; Bueno, ojalay lo hayas disfrutado, y creo que ya se como editar los fics, asi que espero tu ayudita de Inu ;D

Y sé lo que piensan, ya! Quemenme! Destripenme! Violenme si es necesario (Es broma, es broma XD ) pero creanme que no he tenido mucho tiempo para poder pensar, con eso de los nuevos proyectos y demas :/ eso, y q me castigaron, y me compraron una nueva laptop XD y ando escribiendo en ella jeje... en fin, no vine a presumir. He venido a avisarles q ya vi la ultima pelicula de Batman wuajajajaja y en la maldita premier! :FuckYeah: En realidad no, mis hermanas me abandonaron aki y se fueron a verla ;n; si, aki en mi casa ando de ForeverAlone, pero me dió oportunidad de poder seguirle con el fic ;D

Espero y les haya gustado, y recuerden, acepto sugerencias ;D


	8. El festival Escolar Primera Parte

-En el capítulo anterior de 'Anataga Goshujin-sama?'...-

-Nanoha-chan y Fate-chan tuvieron a una nueva amiga, Arf , que conocieron inesperadamente. Pasó el fin de semana muy rápido, y el lunes Fate recibió una gran paliza por parte de los Fans, claro está, en fin, esto ha causado la preocupación de nosotras sus amigas, pero Fate resultó sana y medio salvada, con moretones en todo el cuerpo, y bla bla bla. Luego me sentí en el cielo con Carim sobre mis brazos hasta que un tipo que era un secuaz del Doberman Líder me atacó. Si, descubrí que era uno de esos Dobermans que me atacó y no se sació...- tomé aire- Por suerte que mi escuadrón vino a rescatarme, Carim y yo nos casamos, tuvimos a 2 pequeñas hijas (Rosa y Amanda) y vivimos felices para siempre.-

-Ammm... Hayate, ilusionas.-

-¡Déjame soñar Fate-chan! ¿Acaso uno no puede o que?-

-Ammm... Hayate, tenemos que seguir porque si no...-

-¡¿Porque sino que?! ¡Ah! ¡Dime!-

-Porque encenderás automáticamente una bomba de tu hígado y explotarás...-

-¿Es enserio? Pero ¿Como?-

-¿Recuerdas el día en que te emborracharon los productores y amaneciste con un dolor en el hígado, creyendo que fue por el alcohol?-

-¡Ok ok ya me acorde! ¡Bueno amigos, Anataga Goshujin-Sama acaba de comenzar!- Se empezó a oir un 'Beep beep'. -¡Ayúdame Fate, esta cosa se encendió!-

-Aver, aver, déjame pensar...-

-¡No hay tiempo para pensar Fate! ¡Estoy apunto de explotar!.-

_**-5...4...3...- **__El aparato comenzó a dar un conteo._

-¡Holy Sh-!.-

Una imagen apareció diciéndole al publico *Lo sentimos, hemos tenido ciertas dificultades técnicas, seguiremos con la continuación del programa*.

_**-Cap. 8: El festival escolar(Primera parte).-**_

_Whoaaaa whoaaa whoaaa whoaa whoaaaa!_

Se oía a una joven rubia cantar en el baño. Arf detuvo su camino y quedó frente a frente con la puerta, oyendo la melodía.

_Hey all (hey all), Welcome to the greatest storm_

_I know (I know), You have waited much to long_

_And I (and I), I will be your shining star_

_I'm here (I'm here), Here to conquer near and far_

Instantes antes de estar cerca de la puerta, Arf iba a tomar un baño, pero al oír a la rubia cantar, prefirió esperar hasta que saliera.

_Like the sun, I'm run,_

_Into the heat of day_

_Like a knight, I'll fight_

_Until the fight is won_

_In a rage, I'll save_

_Each and every, Each and every_

_Each and every one_

_'Till this war is won_

Comenzaron a oírse pasos, era Nanoha pasando por ese 'pequeño pasillo', leyendo un libro que agarró de un armario casi abandonado.

-¡Loca!-

-¡Tu eres la loca, loca!- Nanoha interrumpió a Fate en su melodía, no podía dejarse por la demonio que la controlaba.

_And I live to rule, By the sword_

_Slashing through the every inch of the power_

_The power in you_

_As I sit, As I stand_

_At the table I command_

_My kingdom_

_I'm a knight of the wind_

En ese momento, la regadera dejó de sonar y se podía oír el sonido de los pasos cada vez más cerca, en unos segundos se detuvo y se volvieron a oír.

-¡Ah! Hola Alf, no esperaba que estuvieses aquí a las... 5 de la mañana.- Era Fate con su pijama de 'mientras', ya que todavía faltaban unas horas para entrar al instituto.

-Yo pensé que te ibas a quedar dormida un poco más...-

Se vieron la una a la otra instantáneamente. No se despegaban por nada, hasta que Nanoha pasó por ahí, arruinando la escena.

-Arf, ¿Has visto mi... Ammm... Interrumpo algo?-

-No es nada, lo que pasa es que se me hace muy raro que Arf esté despierta a estas horas.-

-Lo raro es verte a tí a estas horas.- Decía Nanoha, su cara mostraba amargura, y algo de desesperación.

-Bueno, bueno, dejémoslo así ¿Vale? Es demasiado temprano para discutir...-

-Es cierto, además, hace 5 minutos que Lilith nos espera abajo, no la hagamos esperar.- Decía Arf con ánimos.

Seguía el silencio en el pasillo, hasta que 'alguien', decidió hablar.

-Lamento si me he pasado últimamente en estos días, he estado en mi periodo así que...-

-Buenopensaréquenuncadijistes o, asiquemejormelargodeaquí ajajajaja.- Y así se fue nuestra protagonista, olvidando cada palabra que oyó oír de Nanoha, es considerable que un chico se traume con un tema así, con Fate era la misma situación.

**_-O-_**

_-¡Oh vaya...! Hoy es uno de los más cansados días de mi vida, y lo peor de todo es que mañana (si, mañana mismo) es el maldito festival escolar. Y de seguro preguntan '¿Porqué tan desanimada?'. Bueno, no es tanto así, sino que, no he tenido compañeros con los cuales, me la pase bien, así que siempre me quedo en casa, o jugando Lollipop Chainsaw, o comiendo hasta vomitar, es mi rutina por así decirlo.-_

-¿Segura que es para Fate? ¿No nos meteríamos en problemas por éso cuando nos descubran?- Se oía una voz desde la fila de atrás.

-No te preocupes, le diremos a los demás que fue culpa de ella, se lo pondremos en la hora del almuerzo.- Era otra voz distinta a la anterior.

En ese momento sentí un dedo tocándome el brazo, una y otra vez hasta que volteé de donde provenía. Volteé hacia mi lado derecho y era Carim dándome una pequeña nota.

_-¿Quieres ir al festival conmigo? Claro que, iríamos con las demás.- _Decía la pequeña nota. Volví a voltear hacia Carim y pude ver una sonrisa amistosa, era la primera vez que alguien me invitaba.

-Bien clase, como sabrán hoy es el deseado 'Festival Escolar', se que están muy emocionados no solo porque el festival iniciará la semana de vacaciones, sino que también hay un cierto entusiasmo en ustedes por participar en el famoso 'Juego de Gotcha' que será a partir de mañana, una tradición permanente...-

-Señor Garrison ¿Porque solo usted da discursos emocionales para nosotros?- Decía un chico dudoso de la fila de al lado.

-Porque son especiales para mí.-

-¡No es verdad, a usted solo le importa ganar mucho dinero para así hacerse un trasplante cerebral para poder experimentar el sexo siendo mujer!- Gritó otro compañero de atrás, era el 'payaso de la clase' que la mayoría del instituto lo conocía, claro que de todos se reía, menos de el mismo.

-¡¿Quien dijo eso?! ¡¿Fuiste tu Señor sombrero?!- Y ahí comenzó el caos en el salón. Papeles dirigidos de unos compañeros a otros, el Señor Garrison discutiendo con el 'Señor Sombrero', y Carim tratando de calmar su Jaqueca, era muy común ese ataque que le daba, cuando el salón se volvía un campo de batalla, es muy común tener Jaqueca siendo personas razonables, aunque creo que éramos las únicas de ese méndigo salón.

-¿Quieres Acetil Salicílico?- Le ofrecí a la pobre joven unas patillas, ella cedió con un 'gracias'.

**_-O-_**

Ya era la hora de almorzar y tenía que ir con Nanoha, Hayate y Carim, pero para no ser atropellada por los demás, tuve que salirme de ultima, claro que con la compañía de Carim.

Fui hacia mi casillero, quería ver si todo estaba en orden, y al parecer lo estaba, hasta que encontré una nota. Decía: _'Hola Fate-san, quisiera que vinieras al festival escolar conmigo, si es que no tienes otro compromiso, quisiera tu respuesta al salir de clases, en la entrada de la escuela, te espero con ansias, y ven sola, por favor.' _Y claramente se me hacía muy sospechoso ¿Alguien invitándome? ¿Porqué razón? Además, no hay un remitente. En la clase susurraban mucho mi nombre, apuesto a que tienen planes para mí. Necesito saber si es uno de sus planes o si... o si en realidad es cierto... Necesito ir con las demás, en bola no me harían daño...eso creo.

-¿Una nota invitándote al festival escolar? ¡Eso suena genial, iríamos en bola todos!- Decía una mapache muy alegre comiendo su almuerzo preparado 'especialmente' para ella. En ese momento ya estábamos todas reunidas en la azotea.-Pero dime suertuda ¿Quién es esa persona?.-

-No estoy segura..., creo que es una trampa, además ¿No es raro que aparte de ustedes, alguien más me invite?-

-Todos sabemos que es muy extraño Fate, nadie te quiere de esa manera.- Nanoha y sus chistecitos.

-Creo que solo tú me amas.- Aver que pasa si...

-¿Q-quien? ¿Yo? ¡No es cierto! ¡¿De donde sacaste esa idea tan estúpida?!- Su sonrojo es notable.

-De esa sonrisa tan adorable que me dedicas cada noche... en la cama...- Creo que vomitaré...

-¡Jum! En tus sueños...- Bueno, al menos le saqué un puchero de Tsundere, es divertido hacer ese tipo de bromas.

El clima de hoy era agradable, el sol brillaba y ¿Que estoy pensando? Claramente estoy aburrida.

-¡Avengers Asamblaaa...!- Nunca pensé que lo diría en voz alta, y más con mi cara de estúpida.

-Avengers asam... ¿que?- Decía con cuestión la querida Nekito.

-¡Avengers Asamblaa...! Es una expresión que hizo el famoso Chris Evans.- Afín alguien me comprende.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Tu si sabes Hayate! ¡Dame esos 5!- Alcé la mano, esperando su mano como respuesta.

Al momento sentí su mano golpear la mía, y no bajamos los brazos, en respuesta de nuestro 'Chócalas' hicimos un '¡Ohhhh!' continúo de 5 segundos, una mano alzada y la otra haciéndole eco a nuestra boca, ese era nuestro 'Chocalas' inventado por Hayate, que resultó muy gracioso.

-¡Jaja! ¡Somos la Hostia Hayate!-

-¿Hostia?- Nanoha siempre tan curiosa.

-Hostia para nosotros es como un 'genial'.-

-No somos la Hostia Fate-chan, ¡somos la polla con cebolla!-

-¡¿La QUE?!-

-¡Es cierto Hayate! ¡Dame esos 5!- Y apunto de devolverme el 'chocalas', algo me golpeó la cara, Hayate falló y me dió en la cara, tirándome al suelo.

-¿Estas bien Fate?- Decía Carim tan alarmada.

-eo que hi- Mi cara estampada al suelo nunca se le entiende.

-C-creo que me pasé de queso... Lo siento Fate-

-ahamaa-

-Asambla para tí también Fate-

**_-O-_**

En fin… Terminando de comer, recorrimos el patio de afuera un rato y en el toque nos metimos al edificio. Le avisé a Nanoha que me acompañara a mi casillero, no quería ir sola por los peligros que planeaban para mí, y si tengo a Nanoha a mi lado, segura estaré a salvo.

Llegué al susodicho casillero, gire la perilla de el candado marcando la clave, quite el candado y poco a poco abría la puertecita con miedo, vi en el interior del casillero, vacío. No había nada en esa caja de metal más que mis propias cosas_. ¨Seguramente la carta que recibí anteriormente fue la trampa…¨_ pensé. No había otra cosa mas sospechosa que esa carta, será mejor que venga acompañada, o espiada por lo menos. Recuerdo que Hayate se consiguió un paquete de espionaje, seguro servirá.

Dejé mi obento vacío en el casillero y me quedé pensando, mirando fijamente la obscuridad de ese pasillo.

-¿Pasa algo Fate?- Decía mi acompañante.

Me quedé viendo en lo oscuro del casillero. -Tendremos que averiguar de qué se trata, mientras tanto…- Volteé hacia Nanoha con una pequeña sonrisa.- Tendrás que ser mi guardaespaldas temporal, necesito que alejes a todos mis enemigos, y tendrás tu recompensa.

-¿Qué clase de recompensa?- Preguntaba mi Neko.

-No se, lo que quieras, pero solo si cumples con tu deber.-

-¿Lo que sea, eh?- Oh No… Esa frase acompañada con esa cara tan pícara me dice que valí jefas…

-Si…- Comenzaba a tartamudear.

-¡De acuerdo! A cambio de que te apoyé, me darás autoridad en todo sentido sobre tu alma.-

-Pero si ya lo…- Esa cara de 'si completas la fase, no volverás a ver la luz' da mucha tensión al ambiente.- ¡D-de acuerdo! Lo haré…-

-¡Así me gusta esclava! Ahora, vamos a clases antes de que se pregunten donde estuvimos.-

-¡Claro demonio!- Se me salió ¡Estúpida boca, no sabes callar! -¡D-digo! ¡C-claro mi señora!- Volvió a la normalidad, debo recordar que el Demonio es la peor amenaza.

Corrimos a toda prisa hacia nuestros salones, y en el momento, comenzó el sentimiento de correr más rápido, para alcanzar a nuestro nemesis, quería empujar a Nanoha en ese momento, pero ella fue la que estiró la pata y me dejó caer.

-¡Nos vemos Fate-chan!¡Que te vaya bien!- ¡Méndiga sarcástica! Espera, ¿Acaso dijo el 'Chan' en mi nombre? Eso si es pasarse de sarcasmo.

-¡No me rendiré tan fácil Demonio!- Volví a la batalla, me paré y seguí con la carrera, y la volví a alcanzar, no podía dejarme con esa demonio, hasta que volvió a estirar la pata y me dejó tirada. La vi todavía corriendo, y en el momento inoportuno, uso una de las famosas señas para hacer enojar a alguien… Sacó la lengua y se puso un dedo cerca del ojo, jalando la piel, y diciéndome 'Imbécil' telepáticamente.

En fin, dejé la carrera, no podía con la Demonio y la dejé correr sola. Fui a mi salón y me encontré con una grata sorpresa.

-Ho…hola Kakashi-sensei…- No había escapatoria hasta que vi su pierna –Oiga sensei… su pierna…

-No te preocupes por ello, mi pierna esta bien, con algunos huesos rotos, pero eso no me permite detener mi clase.-

-Ammm… ¿Puedo tomar mi asiento?-

-Si, hace 30 segundos que te espera.-

-G-gracias…- y fui directamente hacia mi pupitre. Agarré mi cartera y empecé a buscar mi cuaderno, y me encontré con otra grata sorpresa… Había revistas porno y 2 sostenes ahí, quedé pálida.

-¿Ocurre algo Fate?- Decía Carim a mi lado.

-¡¿QUE?! ¡NO NADA! ¡NO ME PASA NADA JAJAJAJAJA!- Me puse a balbucear.

-¿Ocurre algo Fate? Estas muy pálida…- ¡Callese profesor!

-¡YA DIJE QUE NADA!¡NO HAY NADA RARO!¡NO HAY NADA EN MI CARTERA!¡SOLO PORN- Y me detuve en balbucear… sabía que si completaba la frase, iba a tener un castigo de por vida.

-¡Tiene porno Sensei!- ¡Callate!¡Si tu el de atrás!

Hubo un silencio tan frío, y tan pésado, tanto que no podía respirar.

_**-En la hora de salida…-**_

Me quedé 2 horas después de la salida, _'¡Otro acontecimiento mas como este y estará en expulsión!'_ decían. _'¡Pero no eran mis cosas!' _decía. Nadie me creía más que mi sensei y Carim, pero ellos no podían hacer nada contra la verdadera ley: Lindy Harlaown.

¿Qué? ¿Acaso nunca les comenté sobre ella? Bueno, aprovecho. Es calmada, tranquila y dulce, como Kakashi sensei, pero cuando estoy yo en la dirección… Bueno… ¡Parece bruja! Aunque si ha tenido compasión conmigo, he estado ahí mas de 10 veces y no me había expulsado, nisiquiera una advertencia, solo se enojaba y me dejaba libre, pero hoy fue la excepción, y los maestros(Excepto Kakashi) la convencieron que me mandara a expulsar, y solo me advirtió.

Bueno, llegué a la salida cansada y algo adormilada. Mis compañeros se pasaron con esa broma ¿Que rayos les hice para que tuviera su odio? ¡Ni que fuera Dios para recibir esos insultos tan insoportables! ¡No merezco su odio!En fin, llegué a la salida y en un segundo paré en seco. Había alguien ahí parado. Tenía el cabello púrpura y un listón amarrando su sedoso cabello. Me volteó a ver y comenzó a caminar hacía mi. Esa chica… ésta chica me saludó el otro día sin temor…

-Hola Fate-san…- Paró su caminata y quedamos frente a frente. Me quedé clavada en mi lugar.

-Ammm… Hola jejee…ammm...- Su nombre... ¡Su maldito nombre!- ...- ¿Gracia? No ¿Grecia? Tampoco?...¡Ginga! ¡Claro!- ¿Ginga?-

-Si...- Di en el blanco -Etto… Fate san…-

-¿eh?...Espera... ¿Tu fuiste la que me envió esa carta?-

-Si Fate-san- Al parecer no fue una trampa...- Etto… entonces… ¿Aceptarías ir conmigo…al festival?- Se podía notar un leve sonrojo.

-¡C-claro! ¡Irías conmigo y con unas amigas mías!-

-¿Enserio…?- Y en el momento justo… -Gracias Fate…- Me rodeó con sus brazos y me dio un fuerte abrazo…

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del Autor:<strong> Que bueno que me anden mandando sus reviews! aunque no lo crean, me hace feliz :').

**Guest (**No se si los 2 comentarios los mandaste tu, pero gracias**): **Si, yo tambien amo a Carim, por eso la puse XD, tratare de ponerla mas seguido. Y no te preocupes, Nanoha tendrá celos, Hayate tal vez, pero no estaré muy segura hasta seguirle. Y ya veras que Nanoha no tendrá a muchos chicos detrás de ella, pero si un club de fans respaldandola.

**Pascualina: **Enserio crees que soy la leche? D': Eso me hizo llorar, gracias :') tu tambien eres la leche!.

**Kayla: **Que bueno que te haya hecho gracia el capítulo 6 n.n y no te preocupes, Nanoha explotará de celos ;D pero no se si den risa, asi que eso no te lo aseguro.

**Blair96: **XD si, Nanoha es una odiadora de ignorantes (creyendo que Fate es una). Si, también es una bipolar XD, y siempre será así. Y claro que me encanta Naruto, lo dejé de ver en la 2da temporada, en el capítulo 58 si mal no recuerdo, desgraciadamente lo dejé por el maldito relleno de Bla, bla, bla, y menos pelea jeje.

Gracias por sus reviews, siganlos mandando ;D y no les pude contestar porque se me habia olvidado jeje :p gomen gomen n.n apenas escribí como… 2,810 palabras xD aunque si me costo un gran trabajo, bueno, ojala y su gran espera haya valido la pena, porque a decir verdad, me empieza a gustar mi fic n.n y mas en la forma de narrar.

Y aki les cuento algo curioso que me pasó: Estaba organizando mis ideas y ps pensé: '¿Poner a Fate cantando? WTF' pero resultó buena idea XD y de ahí me encontré con un video en donde puedan oir a una chaba q canta bien, se le salen unos gallitos, pero de ahi en fuera, me gusto, tan solo oiganlo XD:  watch?v=AfnFzOxHJKs 

Sigan subscribiéndose, cuídense y ahí nos vemos!


	9. El festival Escolar (Segunda Parte)

Espero y les guste u.u/ Porque a mi me gusto :D Aunque fue mas dialogos que narracion jaja, que lo disfruten n.n/

_**-Cap. 9: El festival escolar(Segunda parte).-**_

-¿Enserio…?- Y _en el momento justo…_ -Gracias Fate…- _Me rodeó con sus brazos y me dio un fuerte abrazo…_

_Quedé paralizada en mi lugar, había muchas emociones: confusión, cansancio, enojo, rencor, dolor… amor…_

_Ese momento fue uno de los que me hacía sentir alguien especial, en esos momentos me sentía 'alguien'…_

-¡Ah! ¡G-gomen si fue algo inesperado! ¡Deberás lo siento!-

_Volví de mis pensamientos a la realidad, con su voz perdonándose ante mí… _

-No te preocupes Ginga, deberas, no debes disculparte, pero deberíamos irnos ¿No crees? Además, no tuvimos mucho tiempo de conocernos.-

-Pero yo a ti si te conozco.-

-¿Tanto es mi odio en la escuela, tan popular?-

-Al parecer si… Pero yo no te odio, a decir verdad, me agradas más que a otras personas.- _Se notaba un leve sonrojo._

-Gracias por el cumplido…- _El sol comenzaba a ocultarse y los rayos del sol dejaban de tocarnos_ – Bueno, es hora de partir… ¿Te parece si te acompaño?-

- Claro, sería un placer.- _Y así comenzó nuestro viaje. Platicamos durante el recorrido de muchas cosas, y planeamos nuestra ida al festival escolar, parecía muy contenta, y era muy sincera conmigo, demasiado…la pasamos bien en contra de lo que dijesen los demás al vernos._

Caminaban juntas, una del lado de la otra, inseparables… carcajeándose y platicando de la vida, pero lo que no sabían era que alguien las seguía…

_-¿Fate…?-_ Susurraba una voz a punto de explotar en llanto, la joven recargada en el edificio de la escuela, no podía resistir la escena. Y ella misma no sabía porque _-¿Qué rayos me pasa…? ¿Por qué lloro por ella…porque…?- _Se preguntaba una y otra vez…- _De ninguna manera… somos polos diferentes… no, no me dejaré vencer por ella…Le demostraré que yo soy la que manda…_

** -O- **

El tiempo transcurrió muy rápido, y la noche había llegado, conquistando los cielos.

-Aquí es donde nos separamos Fate-san…- _Decía Ginga enfrente de su puerta._

-Si… Fue divertido hablar contigo… Y yo me retiro antes de que me den una gran paliza llegando a casa.- _Le di la espalda para seguir mi camino, pensando en Nanoha regañándome._

-¡Espera Fate-san!- _Gritó Ginga con desesperación._

-Ya te dije Ginga, deja las formalidades…- _Volteé a verla a los ojos._

-Tengo algo que decirte Fate…- _Lo decía muy seriamente. _

-¿Qué pasa…?- _Comencé a acercarme hacia ella, sus orbes esmeraldas me hipnotizaban con el hermoso brillo de la luna._

_Me paré frente a ella… ¿Qué rayos iba a decirme?..._

_-Fate-san…-_ _Susurraba mi nombre con delicadeza…_ -¿Mañana paso por tu casa?-

_-¿Eh?- Susurré un pequeño susto. Desperté de mi transe al oír su pregunta…-_N-no te preocupes por ello, pasaré temprano por ti, ¿Vale?-

-Vale… Gracias Fate-san- _Me hizo una reverencia leve_. –Buenas noches…-

-Buenas noches Ginga, nos vemos mañana- _Agarré de nuevo mi camino y me despedí de ella con una sonrisa, me fui antes de que cerrara su puerta._

**_-O-_**

_Llegué a casa contenta, era raro para mí llegar a esa hora, y con esa actitud tan feliz. Ahora sé que hago buenas amistades tan rápido, pero… en aquellos momentos en los que veía sus ojos esmeraldas… Sentía como si mi corazón parase unos momentos, no será que… No, imposible…Hablaré con ella en el festival… Pero por otra parte… ¡Necesito instalarme en la fila de Geek's Game y comprarme el juego de Resident Evil 6! ¡Mañana lo darán en venta y necesito llegar a la fila!_

-¡Fate!- _Gritaba Arf sollozando y dirigiéndose hacia mis brazos, dándome un abrazo_, _en versión niña ¿Por qué? Misterios del tercer tipo..._ -¡Pensé que te habían secuestrado o algo así!-

-Jaja, tranquila Arf, estoy bien… espera… ¿Por qué en un secuestro? No me digas ¿Nanoha te dijo que me secuestraron?-

- S..si…- _Tartamudeaba mucho_.-Pero que bueno que estás bien…- _Se limpiaba las lagrimas, y esta vez eran de felicidad_.- Me alegro mucho…- _Comenzó a separarse poco a poco del abrazo._

_-Típico de Nanoha…-_ _Esa mentalidad que tenía comenzaba a molestarme…_

-¡Fate!- Se pudo oír un grito alarmante dirigiéndose hacia mi… -¿Estás bien? ¿Ha pasado algo?- _Decía Lilith, parecía mi madre cuidándome y preocupándose por mi, abrazándome muy fuerte._

-No Lilith, estoy bien, sin heridas ni nada…- _Comenzaba a estrujarme..._

-Me alegro que hayas llegado sana y salva… Nos preocupaste mucho…- _Li…Lilith…N…no res…piro…- _¡Oh! ¡Lo siento Fate!- _Soltó de repente mi estrujamiento casi mortal_. – Me asustaste mucho y… No se… pero deberas me alegro que estés aquí…De acuerdo…- _Dejó de lagrimar…_ - Pero… ¿Qué hacías afuera a estas horas?...-

-¿Eh? ¿Acaso Nanoha no te comentó?-

_Me dio un 'no' por respuesta, maldita desgraciada… -_Hace media hora que llegó…Me dijo que te adelantarías, nada más, pero no me dijo donde estabas._-_

-Bueno, será mejor que te explique…- Y le conté lo que pasó al pie de la letra, el castigo, la salida, y Ginga…

-Entiendo… Pero, ¿Habrá pasado algo con Nanoha?-

-No creo… Lo hizo a propósito.-

-A lo que me refiero es… Que casi no habló del tema ¿Paso algo de lo que no me hayas contado?- _Lo decía con seriedad._

-Deberas que no tengo idea… Será mejor que hable con ella…-

-De acuerdo Fate, y de paso, prepara tus cosas para mañana.-

-Si… gracias Lilith, cuando baje quisiera que cenáramos todas juntas, me apetece algo que prepares tú.-

-La verdad es que, ya cenamos nosotros…-

-¡¿QUE?!-

_**~Tiempo Después~**_

_Cené las sobras de la comida que me dió Lilith, y un poco infeliz y satisfecha, fuí a subir las escaleras, no puedo creer que me hayan dado las sobras... ¡Me sentí un perro!_

-¿Adivina que Nanoha?- _Al entrar a mi cuarto, no pude evitar azotar la puerta para que me oyera._ -¡Oye Nanoha!-

-¿Que quieres?- _Encontré una Nanoha de perfil, sentada en __**mi**__ antigua cama, leyendo un libro que me era familiar al ver el color azul del forrado, y la malvada bruja no dejaba de ver el contenido del libro._

-¿Sabias que Ginga Nakajima irá con nosotros al festival?-

Un acto de sorpresa se detectó al instante de la pelirroja, pero desapareció dejando una cara neutra.

-¿Y eso a mi que?- Preguntó.

-Nadamas decía...- _Su actitud no es algo nuevo ¿Saben porque? Simple, bipolaridad. O eso, o es por lo de sus días..._

-Y... ¡Le pediré que sea mi novia!- _Solo es una broma... solo es una broma..._

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? Te rechazará por lo rara que eres.- Respondió.

-Tu crees eso porque así eres, además, es broma, solo la quiero como amiga, pero bueno, dejemos eso para otro día ¿Quieres Jugar Call of Duty?-

-No quisiera... Preferiría jugar Mortal Kombat, y para que sea justo, estaré en mi modo animal, ya que tienes un IQ muy bajo, y necesitas ganar...-

-¡¿Eso crees?! ¡Ya veras!- _Decidida, agarré el control del 360 y encendí la consola con la pantalla, usé a Scorpion en la primera partida, ella como siempre uso a Kitana, y no me dejaría vencer por esa felina infeliz, no esta vez._

-Gané, ¿otra ronda perdedora?-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Muerete!- _Y volví a retarla, pero en la siguiente vez no me fue bien. Las risas no paraban entre nosotras dos... Era un momento especial..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Al día siguiente~<strong>_

_Comenzaba amanecer y los cálidos rayos del sol tocaban mi nuca, me sentía algo cansada y algo hambrienta, mi forma animal no servía mucho… Solo sé que sirve para caber en un espacio (En este caso, en la cama de Carim que por cierto ya no está) y además… esperen un momento ¿Acaso huelo unos Hot Cakes en la alacena? Será mejor orientarme por el olor…_

_Me levanté de las sabanas y comencé a flotar por la casa, tratando de localizar ese olor tan suave y delicioso… Floté y floté hasta encontrarlo en la alacena, exactamente estaba ese olor apetitoso en la alacena, y alguien más se encontraba ahí…_

-Buenos días hayate-chan.- _Una Carim me recibió al encontrarme con ella._ –Disculpa pero, puedes hablarle a tu "Escuadrón" porfavor? Para que vengan a desayunar.

-¡Claro que sí Capitán!- _Agarre mi mano y alzándola como un militar recibiendo ordenes, me fui corriendo directamente al cuarto, me escabullí por la puerta que estaba casi cerrada y mi primera victima fue Vita._

-¡Vita, es hora de levantarse!- _Le grité a la ardilla que andaba durmiendo en mi antigua caja. _-¡Vita!- _No respondió al segundo llamado…_

_Retrocedí diez pasos para agarrar fuerza y así volar hasta la caja, lamentablemente choqué con una pared interna de la misma y tiré la caja, recibiendo casi una golpiza mortal de la ardilla._

-¡Debiste avisar antes, tonta!- Me agarró desprevenida, uso mi peso en mi contra y me tiró al suelo, dejándome una mano libre, la otra la recargó en mi espalda.

-¡Eso hice, pero andabas roncando tanto que ni me oíste!- _Apretó mi brazo con una fuerza… que nombre…- _¡I-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta! ¡Suéltame, suéltame!–_Usé mi mano libre para agarrarla de la cola y así usar su peso como ventaja, dejando así a la pobre ardilla rojiza debajo de mi poderoso pie._- ¡Jaja, no puedes vencerme Vita! ¡Soy tu líder, tu jefe, tu ama, wuajajajaja! –_Me agarró del cuello y comenzamos a golpearnos y a tratar de ganar peso una de la otra, girando y recorriendo el cuarto, no nos dejábamos de arañar hasta que alguien mayor nos agarró del pellejo de nuestra espalda y nos levanto, como si fuésemos conejitos._

-¡Basta! Apenas amanece y me despierto con ustedes golpeándose y arañándose.- _Decía Signum con una cara decaída, y al vernos que no hacíamos caso ante su regaño (tratando de arañar una a la otra), nos separó un poco y en un 2x3 aparecimos dolidas con un moretón en la frente. Exacto, uso su fuerza y nos azotó una a la otra en la frente. _

-¡Ouch!- Decíamos en unísono, frotando nuestras frentecitas tratando de aliviar el malestar.

_-_¡Dejen de andarse matando, parecen niñas pequeñas!- _¡Te equivocas, somos niñas pequeñas! _–Ya estoy hasta la… con ustedes a cada rato que se andan peleando ¡así que vayan a lavarse las manos y vamos a desayunar!- Eso último si parecía enserio. -¡Hablo enserio, ya dejen de comportarse así!-

-¡Pero ella comenzó!- Vita me señalo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Que vil mentira! ¡Tu fuiste la que no quería despertarse!- La señalé en su contra.

-¡Cállense o les aseguro que verán que el suelo será presencia de su tripas!-

-De acuerdo.- Volteamos nerviosas ante esa mirada amenazadora.

-Bien, ustedes adelántense con Zafira, despertaré a Shamal, y espero que cuando lleguemos no haya un caos en la mesa.- _Sentenció con la misma cara agotada._

-Te lo prometo Signum.- _Dijo una Vita seria._

-¡Yo también!- Comenté, no iba a defraudar a uno de mis colegas.

-Bien.- _Nos soltó del pellejo y nos dejó en tierra firme. Y como un instinto interno, agarramos carrera para ver quien llegaba primero._

_-_¡La ultima en llegar a la mesa es un mapache!-

_-_¡¿Asi que eso iba directo a mi eh?! ¡Pues no creas que me dejarás asi como así!-

_-¡Ya voy a medio camino!- Se pudo oir a lo lejos._

-¡Vamos Zafira, no te quedes atrás!-_Corrí lo más rápido que pude._

El temible lobo azulado se levantó de su lugar y comenzó a perseguirlas a paso lento. -No caigan en las escaleras...- Bostezó al sentenciar la advertencia.

**_-O-_**

-Vaya… Esas pequeñas nunca crecen…- _Le contesté al silencio._

-Signum… ¿Pasa algo?- Decía una voz muy suave, proveniente de una rubia algo adormilada, todavía no estaba muy despierta.

-No es nada Shamal, es solo que... ver a ese dolor de cabeza crecer... me hace pensar que no las volveremos a ver...-Decia viendo la ventana melancolicamente.

-¿Que quieres decir...?- Cuestionaba la lupina adormilada.

-Tu sabes... Desde que conocemos a esas dos, hemos tenido muchos momentos alegres y desconcertantes, pero, algo me dice que tardaran mucho en crecer y no ser lo suficientemente capaces como para tomar la decisión correcta...-

-Ya sabes que ellas ya son jóvenes adultas, pero te aseguro que esas dos nunca tomarian la decisión incorrecta, recuerda que eres su ejemplo a seguir, eres como un padre para ellas. Además, no dejarian de ser las mismas niñas, aún siendo adultas.-

-Lo se, lo se, comprendo que sean muy inteligentes como para salir de un apuro. Pero, hay algo que me preocupa mas. Algo en mi me dice que se irán de la casa y nos dirán: 'Gracias por educarnos bien, ahora debemos marcharnos.' Y se irán de este mundo, aun siendo unas pequeñas niñas.

-¿De... de este mundo? No comprendo.- Decía la rubia lupina dudando cada vez.

-A lo que me refiero es que... Al tomar una decisión dificil, entre elegir la vida y la muerte, alguien aprovechará para acabar con ellas, y se marcharan sin nosotros.

-Si es para proteger a alguien, será por algo, y recuerda que la decisión que tome cada una, es la mejor para ellas.-

-Cometerán una estupidéz sin pensarlo dos veces, eso me preocupa.-

-Tenles confianza, si realmente te preocupan, dejalas ir a su propio rumbo.-

-¿Sabes algo? Tu eres como su madre, no las dejas irse, pero tampoco las asfixias, las concientes mucho, y piensas mucho en ellas, me recuerdas a mi madre...-

-¿Tu madre... La extrañas?-

-Desde que nos dejó huerfanos a mi hermano Zafira y a mi en el bosque, no he podido dejar de extrañarla... Y no quiero dejar morir a esas dos por una tontería, quiero ser la primera en la lista de la muerte, para poder verlos a ustedes arriba.-

-Si tu mueres, quiero estar a tu lado...- Un sonrojo leve frotaba sobre las delicadas mejillas de la rubia.

-No seré egoista, y no dejaré que mueras, almenos no pronto, y es mi palabra.-

En aquél cuarto no hubo más que silencio absoluto, nadie habló después de 30 segundos. No hubo otra opción para signum más que ir al comedor con los demás. Shamal se transformó al modo humano y siguió a Signum, en silencio.

**_-O-_**

-¡Que rico estuvo Carim!- Decía una mapache saboreando sus dedos. -¡Gracias por la comida!- Y en un unisono, todos agradecieron y comenzaron a retirarse. Hayate fue a ver el reloj pegado a la pared y comenzó a entrar en pánico **-¡¿Qué?!** ¡Ya es tarde! ¡Y no me he cambiado!- Tiró la silla y corrió hacia su cuarto, volvió a su forma humana y agarró su uniforme escolar en la puerta, se vistió a toda prisa y volvió abajo, llendo a la puerta principal de la casa, esperó y esperó hasta que se encontró a una Carim adorable, vestida con el uniforme. _''Se ve divina...'' _Pensó la incontrolable mente de Hayate Yagami, que no dejaba de verla, vió su misma vestimenta y comparada con Carim, se veía fatal, tenía el uniforme mal puesto.

-Hayate ¿Vamos?- Dijo Carim muy animada.

Carim llamó la atención de la pobre mapache, Hayate quedó completamente sonrojada ante su presencia, comenzó a sentirse una gandalla al ver una Diosa frente a ella.

-V-vamos...- se despidieron de los Wolkenritten y así emprendieron su viaje hacia el festival escolar, y claro que Hayate iba adelante de Carim, iba con más prisa.

-¡Vamos Carim! ¡Nos perderemos de todo si no llegamos antes!-

Y en momento de haber volteado, vió a una Carim cansada de la corrida que dió, Hayate se sintió culpable al ver la escena, se detuvo como un toro imparable y corrió hacia ella.

-Vamos, yo te espero.- Y volvieron a seguir su camino, y esta vez a paso lento. Hasta que de pronto, Hayate oye lloriqueos desde lo lejos.

-Carim... Si quieres ve adelantandote, no quiero que te pierdas nada, te alcanzaré en un rato.-

-Te espero ayá- Y en segundos, Hayate sintió como unos labios húmedos besaron su mejilla izquierda, pidiendole que llegara pronto. Y en 2 segundos, la mapache se quedó congelada, pero reaccionó a los lloriqueos, corrió siguiendo esos sollozos y pudo ver que era una niña pelirroja llorando.

-¿Pasa Algo pequeña?- preguntó.

-Mi gato... -Se ahogaba con sus lagrimas- ...Esta...esta en el árbol...-

-Bueno,- Se agachó para verla de frente -Me prometes que si bajo a tu gato ¿Dejarás de llorar?- Dijo la mapache encariñada con la pequeña enfrente suyo.

-...Si...-Respondió a duras penas.

-De acuerdo, solo te pido que cierres los ojos.-

-D...de acuerdo...- Y como dicho cumplido, cerró los ojos y espero unos segundos, y en eso, Hayate uso su forma animal y escaló en el árbol hasta llegar con el gato, se volvió humana y lo agarró con seguridad, bajo con cuidado y con el gato en manos, dió un salto hasta el suelo.

-Ya puedes abrirlos- Y en manos le entrega al gatito negro. La pequeña los abrió lentamente y se sorprendió al ver a su gatito a salvo.

-¡Gracias señora!- Dijo la pequeña, alegre de volver a ver a su gato, lo agarró en sus brazos y le sonrió a su desconocida. Pero en eso, una chica de también cabello pelirrojo pasó corriendo hacia la pequeña, al parecer era su hermana.

-¡Himiko! ¡Te dije que no corrieras de esa manera! Y... lamento los problemas que le ha causado mi hermana... amm...-

-Hayate, Yagami Hayate, y no te disculpes, tu hermanita no ha hecho nada.-

-Eso espero...-

-¡Mira Onee-chan! ¡La señora rescató a Nyaruko del árbol malo!-

-¡Oh! L-lamento la molestia de nuevo...-

-Le digo que no se disculpe por nada, y fue un placer haberlo rescatado.-

Y en ese momento, la joven pelirroja quedó en los encantos de la joven Hayate, que por cierto Hayate estaba muy confundida. Pero Hayate no se dió cuenta hasta segundos después que la joven era del mismo instituto.

-P-por cierto... Mi nombre es... _S..sakura Hattori_-

-Un gusto Sakura- Hayate le dió una de sus sonrisas famosas de mapache. Pero lo que Hayate no puso atención fue en el sonrojo de la joven pelirroja, la veía atentamente. -Bueno, será mejor irme, me esperan en el festival ¡nos vemos!- Contestó por último la mapache, dejando a una pelirroja enanorada de ella.

-N...nos vemos...-

**_-O-_**

-¿Y Hayate?- Preguntó una Fate confundida.

-Si... ¿Acaso no pudo venir?- Decía Alf también confundida.

-No es eso, solo me dijo que me alcanzaría, pero... Espero que llegue...-

-Esperemos a la Mapache...- Decía una Nanoha un poco peocupada.

-¡Llegue chicas! ¡Lamento la demora! Ahora... ¡Vamos para la celebración!

Y así comienza el festival con nuestras protagonistas a punto de comenzar sus aventuras!

**Nota del Autor:**

Se que no trató mucho del festival, pero este episodio lo di para que se enterasen un poco de lo que pasará después, y os aviso, todavía no daré por final este fic, ya que por ciertas circunstancias (Y por ideas que debo realizar) necesitaré otro 6 capitulos (**A LO MAXIMO**) esperemos que este fic sea de lo mejor y sigan al final conmigo, porque de verdad se los apreciaria y espero que les haya entretenido n.n/ y la tercera parte del **festival Escolar **será del puro festival jaja, espero y les agrade n.n/

Pienso que esto se esta volviendo cada vez mas confuso, porque ya me olvidé de como iban los Días, ojala y entiendan fieles lectores u.u

Ah! y otra cosa (Antes de que se me olvide) Para mis fieles lectores, les agradecería que fuesen parte del doblaje de Nanoha :D si, es otro proyecto mio (por eso tarde mucho en publicar este capitulo), espero que participen n.n/ solo unanse al grupo de Facebook llamado ''Asociacion de Doblaje de Nanoha'', pidan su inscripcion y que personaje quieran doblar. Agradezco su atencion n.n/


End file.
